Hybrid
by jess-lauren
Summary: Straight after BD, Aro has a new plan of how to defeat the Cullens. Will it work? Bella also begins to come to terms with Renesmee's future relationship with Jacob.
1. Chapter 1 Liberated

**Prologue**

_Aro_

I couldn't believe we'd lost to them again. I didn't speak on the way home to Volterra. I was more than disgusted with the latest events. How could the Cullens get away with so much? Bringing volunteers was a bad idea. There was no doubt that the child was not an immortal child - so-to-speak, but I couldn't have cared less if she was. They needed to be taken down. They were becoming far too powerful. A mind reader, a future teller, a shield and a projectionist in the same coven was ridiculous. They should be mine! I am the ruler.

We set foot on Italian soil once again. Home would have seemed pleasant to anyone else. It didn't to me. It signified another defeat at the hands of the Cullens. Caius would be impossible to live with. I couldn't even bare to look at my dear Sulpicia. I had failed her also. I couldn't even bare to think about what the future would entail. Surely, the Cullens would realise their power and attack us. With the newborn they were sure to render my puppets useless. Jane would rip the newborn to shreds if given the chance. Of course she would probably get destroyed by Edward before even reaching Bella.

I needed a tactical change. One that Alice couldn't see. I knew her mind as well as my own. From what I had gathered from Edward's mind she could she neither the shape shifters, nor the hybrid child. Hybrid child. That little abomination may just be the key to bringing her own family down. I chuckled to myself. My guard all stared at me, as if I'd gone mad. In truth I wasn't far from it. Damn those filthy Cullens. I stared at Sulpicia, she was staring right back at me with a shocked expression on her pale face. "Oh why darling, I think I've just solved all our problems." I felt a grin spread across my face, mirroring hers. We were inside the Volterra gates now. Everyone seemed to relax. That ordeal was over. But I was planning what was sure to be our victory. Alice would never see us coming.

**Chapter 1**

_Bella_

Edward's hand grazed my thigh as sun broke. It trickled up my back and twisted in my hair. This life I had with him was amazing now we didn't have any threat. I knew Renesmee would wake soon, and every moment of my daughter was precious. But every moment with Edward was undeniably the best part of the night time. I traced the outline of his bare chest and flipped quickly to see his glorious face. "I love you" I sighed and kissed his lips. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and mouthed 'I love you too' into the hollow of my neck. He flipped me round onto my back and kissed me ferociously. At least I knew we were on the same page. His hand pulled my leg round his waist, as it did so many years ago, when I was still human. Only this time we didn't have to hold back. He kissed me down to my rib cage and then stopped abruptly. "Nessie's awake!" He said with more melancholy then glee. I sighed too. As much as I loved my little Ness, she had really bad timing. He slid up to his feet and began dressing. My eyes lingered a little too long and then I too began to dress. He glided out of the room to retrieve Renesmee. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Alice would hate me for it.

Edward flew back into the room with Renesmee in his arms. She smiled widely at me. "Good Morning Momma!" She said hopping into my arms. I kissed her hair and shuffled her around so I could see her beautiful face. "Good Morning Renesmee. Did you find the necklace I left you?" After throwing Aro's wedding gift into the corner of her room, I wondered if she'd found it. She pressed her hand to my face and showed me her wearing it. All three of walked into her room. Edward passed her the necklace. She fastened it around her neck and smiled. "It looks beautiful, sweetheart." Edward smiled.

"What's the plan today?" Edward asked. A sense of liberation filled me. We could go wherever we wanted. We no longer had the threat of the Volturi looming over us. They would be back in Italy now. "Anything you want." I smiled up at him. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. I glanced down at Renesmee. "We'll go see our family." I said. It was nice to call it _our _family. It truly was now. "Okay, love." He smiled his crooked smile. My thoughts turned to goo. "Will Jake be there?" Renesmee's little face lit up at the prospect. "Probably. He'll want to see you after yesterday." We all scowled, Renesmee shuddered a little. "There's no need to worry about them now, Renesmee. Everything's going to be just fine." Edward stroked her face.

We walked at a slow human pace on the way to the house. We had no need to rush now. Renesmee gripped our hands, and swung freely between us. "Let me hear you again?" Edward asked. His voice had a well controlled hint of impatience riddled in it. I felt the elastic band of my shield come away from me. I felt truly naked without it, but I didn't mind. I knew Edward would never hurt me. "Never." He echoed. I could feel it start to recoil and pushed it harder, really concentrating. I showed him the dwindling human memories of being a child, and the childhood I wanted for Renesmee. My shield recoiled as I lost my concentration. I was slightly frustrated. "Practice makes perfect, love." Edward appeased. "I think Renesmee will have a brilliant childhood, Bella. She has every opportunity, and every possible future." He smiled. But I knew she didn't have _every_ opportunity, she would always be Jake's, in some shape or form, whether it be big brother, best friend, boy friend or husband. They were destined to be together.

It wasn't a shock when we found Jacob waiting for us. Alice had told him of our impending arrival. Though she still couldn't Jacob nor Renesmee, she still had an uncanny prediction. "Morning Bells, Edward. How're you today Nessie?" I cringed mentally at Jacob's pet name for our daughter. I was adjusting to it, and sometimes accidentally calling her by it myself, it still made me think of the Loch Ness Monster. My baby girl was not a monster. "I'm fine. Jake can we hunt today?" She asked, letting go of our hands and running to Jacob. My hand felt empty for awhile until Edward's hand soon replaced our daughter's delicate hand. "Course we can. That okay with you, Bells?" I smiled and nodded. "Course it is, Jake. You're great with _Renesmee_. Just make sure she comes back in one piece, before noon time. She'll want a nap." I accentuated her name. Renesmee chuckled and grabbed Jacob's hand. "Thanks Momma!" She smiled. They jumped over the river. I heard Jacob phase. I sighed.

Edward led us up the steps. A conversation I was trying to block out before, invaded my ears. "Emmett, I don't care if everything's over, you can't ask Bella to do that. She won't!" Esme shouted exasperatedly. Uh oh. Me and Edward glanced at each other at the mention of my name. We opened the door and stepped through. "What won't I do?" I asked, confused. Esme shot Emmett a warning glance but he proceeded anyway. "Well, little sister, I want you to put your shield around me, so hubby dearest can't read my thoughts." His face was smug. He folded his big arms over his chest, accentuating the rippling bands of muscle. "And why would I do that?" I challenged, a wicked smile crossing my face. I knew why he wanted me to do this. "So that we can fight, and he can't cheat!" He stabbed an accusing finger in Edward's direction. It was exactly what I thought. "Nope, sorry no can do big brother. I'm not angering Esme, and I'm not letting Edward be at a disadvantage." Emmett's chin jutted out. His face turned into a sulk. "Fine. Just have to make do with kicking your ass." He took a step forward playfully, before Esme stepped between us. "Emmett! Not in the house!" He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Sorry, Ma."

His eyes glanced to the river. I nodded. I was still stronger than him for the time being. I might as well use it to my advantage. I heard Alice tell Jasper what was about to happen upstairs. The were stood next to us in the next second. Emmett bounded over to the land beside the river. "First one in the water loses." He stated. Again I nodded. Jasper leant over to Esme, "My bets on Bella." he whispered in her ear. Esme wasn't a big gambler but I saw her sneakily shake Jasper's hand. So she was betting on Emmett then. Alice just chuckled, giving nothing away. "Be careful Bella." Edward cautioned. So I was going to lose then, if Edward said that. No way. "3, 2, 1" Jasper counted. Emmett launched for me. I jumped in the air lithely, landing on a delicate branch. He turned around to find me, but I wasn't there. The trees rustled and he looked up. As he jumped for me, I landed on the ground. He dove down and began charging at me again. I ducked out of the way. He swore under his breath and charged again. Instead of ducking out of the way this time, I crouched into a ball. The speed he was going caused him to crash straight over the top of me and into the river. "Son of a b-" "EMMETT!" Esme chastised. Edward laughed loudly, it echoed off the trees. "Sorry Esme." Jasper said asking for the money. Esme pulled a wad of notes from her back pocket and placed it into Jasper's hand.

Emmett continued to curse me all day. I couldn't help but find it amusing. When Jacob returned Renesmee, I couldn't help but return to my earlier worries. According to Nahul, Renesmee would be full grown in just six years. Full grown and no longer my little girl. I saw the same look on Edward's face. We were both so grateful to have such a wonderful daughter, but who couldn't worry, when the minute their daughter became an adolescent she would have a waiting boyfriend? I didn't know how I would handle that part of being a mother at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

_Aro_

The sun broke over the horizon. Today was the day the first beginnings of my plan would take place. I knew that Alice wouldn't be able to see my decisions at this moment in time, because they didn't directly involve her or her precious "family". I walked into the chamber room and took my seat. In the heart of my brothers. Marcus didn't acknowledge my entrance. Caius greeted me, as impolitely as ever. "It is about time, Aro." He eyed my face, lightened with a childlike smile. "Someone has an idea." He speculated. I nodded once. "Where are Felix and Demetri? I need to speak with them." I couldn't keep the giddy edge out of my voice. "Are you going to consult with them, before us, brother?" Caius asked, oddly diplomatic. "I'm going to speak to you all together. Where are they?" Marcus became vaguely interested. I very rarely spoke to my guard all together.

Demetri and Felix joined us shortly after they came back from hunting. I sent for Jane and Alec, also. The doors were closed behind them. I was not going to have anything interfere with this plan. Jane and Alec stood to my left. My brothers remained seated. Demetri and Felix were at my left. "Right. No one makes any decisions about this, or tries to figure out my plan. Is that clear?" I did love it when my guard appreciated me with the ever faithful line, "Yes, master." I smiled slightly. I watched as their full doting attention landed on my red milky eyes. "Felix, Demetri. I would like you to both go find a _human_ woman of your choice. Don't get too attached though, she won't last much over a month." Again a small gleeful smile protruded on my usually still face. "And what do we do with her? I'm guessing this doesn't involve us having a snack." Felix darkly chuckled. Jane shifted uneasily, probably guessing what I was going to say. "You woo her Felix, and then when she is fully under your power, impregnate her." I saw Marcus's jaw pop open, but it was swiftly shut.

"W-W-Why?" Jane panicked. I touched her hand. She was worried that she was going to be replaced in my eyes, and I would no longer favourite her. Truth be told, I didn't particularly like the child, but her powers were always useful. Almost always now, because of that newborn. "You will never be replaced in my eyes, Jane." I cooed. She smiled widely, and pouted her chin at her brother, showing off. "I do not mean to be rude, Aro, but I do not understand why you cannot do this instead?" Demetri timidly asked. I had asked him not to speculate! "I cannot do that Sulpicia. I will not be adulterator. I will not ask Marcus to betray the memory of Didyme, and Caius has a wife also. Both yourself and Felix are not martially attached, therefore you will father me several children." Everyone's eyes lingered on my face. Felix nodded. Demetri noticed Felix's acceptance and nodded himself.

I no longer wished to discuss this. "You may all leave. Each of you will choose a different girl, after they birth a child, you will find another human until I am satisfied." Everyone left the chamber, apart from my brothers. I took my seat again. Caius soon followed me. Marcus stood still for awhile. "Aro this is wrong. You cannot play God." He muttered. I didn't respond. He looked towards the door and then back at his throne. Debating leaving us again, no doubt. "You have no where to go Marcus. You'd be killed instantly. Every vampire knows you're a Volturi member. They would destroy you." I almost chuckled. He stared at the door some more and then finally gave up. Chelsea could work wonders from even two rooms over. Marcus took his seat wordlessly. Another victory.

Demetri and Felix returned two hours later. They weren't alone. Demetri held the hand of a very thin, blonde human girl. She was beautiful for a human. Felix held the hand of an Italian woman. She had poker straight black hair. Demetri introduced the blonde to me first, she didn't look scared at all. "Aro, this is Rachelle. Would it be okay for her to live with us for awhile? Her parents have kicked her out." I was impressed with Demetri's thinking there. If she was kicked out, her parents wouldn't search for her when she died. We'd play by our own rules. "Of course, she can have the room next to yours. Why don't you go show her now, Demetri so she can get comfortable." I smiled politely at the blonde. He nodded and led her out of the door.

Felix stepped forward then, encouraging the brunette forward. "Aro, this is Amy Cali." She smiled shyly. "Hello, Amy, welcome to our home." I crooned. She seemed to be shocked by the sound of my voice. "T-T-Thank you, sir." Her accent wasn't as thick as I was expecting. "Will you be staying with us also, Amy?" I questioned. She gazed up at Felix, adoration spread across her face. Felix was doing me proud. He smiled at me triumphantly. "Please, sir." The timid Amy all but whispered. I smiled and nodded. "You may call me Aro. Felix show her to the room besides yours please." He nodded once and left with the girl. Marcus made a tutting sound. "Do you have a problem, brother?" I asked. He didn't respond. I took my seat again and became a statue.

Two hours later Demetri re-entered the chamber. A strange look across his face. "Demetri wipe that look from across your face, you remind me of that malignant Cullen." Caius spat. I held up a hand. "Enough brother. What is troubling you Demetri?" I held my hand to him. He pressed his hand to mine. His entire thoughts filled my mind. He had slept with the vulnerable girl and now he was feeling pretty bad. "Demetri, she doesn't have to die. Bella Cullen didn't. But if you save her I do not want you associating with the child she will carry." Demetri sighed. A look of inspiration crossed his face. I was scared what he was about to say, for my hand was no longer touching him. "You're creating an army. A hybrid army!" He whispered furiously. My eyes narrowed on his face. Venom pooled in my mouth. I was not thirsty, just furious. "Demetri! How dare you speculate! Have you not figured that I don't want any of you making decisions. I should ask you to leave this coven! You have disobeyed my orders!" I could see that Demetri was not opposed to leaving us. He thought that the human girl was his mate. He was as stupid as Edward Cullen was. He knew too much now, so I couldn't let him leave. He would betray me. "But since I am a forgiving master I shall allow you to stay. Just please don't betray me again, Demetri. I don't like being disappointed in you." He nodded and left quickly.

So my coven knew my plans now. It was a risk that I never wanted to take. But I couldn't reverse time. I could not let them decide anything, because then surely young Alice would see. She wouldn't see what was coming for her precious family until I had made the decision to leave Volterra. And that would be several years away. I was looking forward to assembling my own army. My Hybrid army.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving

_Bella_

I packed our things into boxes, sighing as each object reminded me of something. I didn't really want to move, but it was a necessity now. Edward's hands weaved around my waist. His lips gently caressed my neck. All my books were packed now. I sealed the box with tape. I turned around in his arms. Our lips met. "Will I ever be able to see Charlie again? And what about Jacob?" These things were upsetting me, quite frankly. I didn't want to lose my father, or my best friend (and future son-in-law no doubt). Edward kissed my forehead and moved a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Of course. Charlie's agreed to visit as much as he can, he's been thinking about retiring early and following us actually. But he can't leave Sue." A smile played on his lips then. "And Jacob's coming with us, you know that. We're not going far away. Just enough not to be recognised much." I knew this. I still felt uncomfortable leaving my father in Forks. Even if we were only going as far as Seattle.

I nodded but didn't let my eyes meet his. Knowingly, he lifted my chin and directed my eyes to his. "Stop worrying, Bella. I promise you whole-heartedly that everything is going to be alright." He kissed the tip of my nose. "I believe you." I sighed. I could do nothing but believe him. I trusted him with everything. I moved onto packing up all of Renesmee's toys. She was spending the day at La Push with Jacob. Billy was telling her some of the stories. Edward followed me and started to help. "You've not told me if we're living with the other's yet." I realised. I didn't know whether he would prefer us all to live together now we were moving, or whether he'd still want us to live separate. He chuckled. "I thought my feelings were very obvious." He smirked, stuffing a toy giraffe into the cardboard. I raised one eyebrow in speculation. "We're living just around the corner for everyone else. Actually, this time we all have our own houses." I was surprised at that. I thought Esme would want to keep us close.

I was about to ask why, when Edward continued. "We do that sometimes. Rosalie and Emmett always used to live separate from us. But we can only do that if we're not attending high school." I sealed the last of Renesmee's things up and turned around to him. He was staring at me. "We're not going to high school this time?" I was quite relieved at that fact. I was not looking forward to doing trig again. He chuckled, probably reading the expression on my face. "No, love. Carlisle thought that it would be a good idea for us to spend as much time with Renesmee as we could, since she's growing so fast. The story we've come up with is quite good actually. Want to hear it?" I nodded enthusiastically. He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead again. "You can be so cute… Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper are 'siblings'. Esme is married to Carlisle, I'm Esme's brother. Rosalie and Emmett are married. Jasper and Alice are engaged. And we are married with a three year old daughter." He stated. I could see why these pairings were created. The 'siblings' were all blondes, and Esme and Edward had similar hair colour. It was a good story. "Jacob?" I asked. He chuckled again. I knew Jacob would be living with us no doubt. "Jacob is your cousin. Rosalie wanted him to be our _pet._" I laughed as well. Typical Rose.

We heard footsteps on the path. Jake and Nessie. Edward grabbed my hand and we flew to the door together. I opened it just as Jake was about to knock, leaving his hand in thin air. "Erm… I forgot you guys could do that." He almost scowled. Renesmee was having a piggy back. Her hands twisted in his hair. "Hey Jake. Renesmee are you ready to go? We've packed all your things for you." She sighed and climbed off of Jacob. She strolled forward and grabbed Edward's hand. "Sure, sure." She sighed. I shot Jacob a look. It seemed that she'd been learning at lot of his traits recently. "Are you ready Jacob?" I asked, distracting myself. A sorrowful look crossed his face. He was thinking about Billy, I didn't need Edward's ability to know that. "You don't have to come with us Jake. I know it's a big thing." His eyes met mine as he pulled me into a bear hug. Renesmee giggled. "I'm coming Bells! I'm not leaving you or little Nessie. It hurts too much to be away from her. But thanks for the offer." He released me and smiled. If I required oxygen to live, I would be passed out now. "And in answer to your other question. Almost, just gotta say by to the old man first." He kissed my cheek, tapped Edward's back and ruffled Renesmee's hair. "See you guys in about an hour." He ran into the woods and phased.

Edward packed our cars up, whilst I got Renesmee ready for the big move. She didn't speak much, she just showed me that she was going to miss her Grandpa. "We're gonna see Grandpa Charlie all the time." I repeatedly reassured her, as well as myself. I platted Renesmee's hair and took her hand. Led her out to the Volvo. Edward packed our car up. "Whose going in which car? We have your Vanquish and my Ferrari as well." I had grown quite fond of my red Ferrari. Speed was definitely an acquired taste. Edward lifted Renesmee up and stroked her platted copper hair. "Do you want to drive your Ferrari, I'll drive the Volvo, and we'll let Jacob have a play in my Vanquish?" He asked. I heard a little sob noise. Edward rocked our daughter gently. "In fact. Jacob can take Renesmee in the Volvo, I think, I'll drive the Vanquish." Renesmee looked up at him. Tears streaked her face. She broke into a sob again. He stroked her hair. "I don't want to leave either Renesmee. Forks has been good to us. But we have to. Jacob's coming though. And I promise we'll see Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Sue, lots!" He rocked her again and again until she fell asleep.

Jacob arrived right on time. He face was glum until he spotted a sleeping Renesmee. "What's the plan then, Edward?" Jake looked at the three cars. "You're going to take Renesmee in the Volvo, because she needs some cheering up, Bella's going to drive her F430 and I'm in the Vanquish. Follow Carlisle's Mercedes, they'll take us to their new house and show us ours." Jake nodded. Edward laid Renesmee into his arms. She didn't stir. "Wow. She has some really weird dreams." Jacob muttered as her little hand touched his arm. He lowered her onto her booster seat in the front of the Volvo. He waved at us and got into the drivers seat. Edward kissed me and climbed into the Vanquish. I jumped into the Ferrari and we were away.

Edward thought it was a good idea to challenge me to a race once we were on the highway. Once we'd dodged the slower moving cars we let our feet hit the floor. My phone rang. I clicked the hands free on. "Hello?" I heard Edward's chuckle. I glanced over to him in the next lane. He was smirking at me. "I'm so going to win!" I laughed and knocked the hands free off. My foot hit the floor again. I was barely a foot in front of him when my phone rang again. I checked my rear-view mirror, it wasn't Edward this time. "Hello?" I said politely as I clicked the button. "Hello Bella. I know we're all immortal and all, but I was hoping you'd do me a favour and just slow down a little please. You kids almost gave me a heart attack… so-to-speak." Esme giggled. Never in my life, or existence rather, had I been told to slow down. I actually loved it. "No problem, Esme. I won anyway." I knew Edward could here me when he shot me the puppy dog eyes through the mirror. "Thank you, dear, see you soon." Esme's pleasant voice was gone then. I watched as the digits on the pedal began to wind down.

We weren't long past the "Welcome To Seattle" sign, when Carlisle made a turn off of the main roads. We followed a dirt track for a few seconds and then pulled up against a beautiful house. Both Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the black Mercedes. The rest of the family, bar Renesmee, copied them. "This will be our home. We're far away enough from the city to be inconspicuous, just like in Forks. Alice, Jasper your house is just a little further along. Here's your keys." Esme said handing Alice the keys. "Oh Esme, its beautiful!" Alice shrieked, kissing her on the cheek. "I told you not to peek!" Esme chastised but then hugged her daughter. Alice and Jasper got back into the Porsche and sped off up the road.

Esme rummaged in her leather purse and pulled another set of keys out. "Emmett, Rosalie here are your keys. Your house is the three story one next to Alice and Jasper's. Your walls are erm… reinforced." Esme dropped the keys into Rosalie's hands and looked to the floor. "Emmett. PLEASE!" Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "Sorry little brother. Come on Rose, we'll test those walls out." Emmett chuckled. I was glad Renesmee was asleep all of a sudden. Emmett climbed into his jeep and followed Rose in her BMW. We were last then. Esme's face filled with joy as she handed Edward our keys. She pointed in the opposite direction than she did to the others. "Your's is the closest to ours. Edward wanted it to be closer. Literally round the corner. I can't wait for Jacob to see his room." Esme squealed. I hugged her and jumped into my car, ready to see what my new home looked like.


	4. Chapter 4 New Home

_Bella_

All three of us pulled up. Edward pressed a button on the side of the redbrick house. The garage door opened. I glanced into my rear view mirror. Just as I thought, Jacob's jaw was popped open. I chuckled. Edward got back into the car and drove it into the garage, Me and Jacob followed. Once we parked Edward directed us all to stay where we were, and ran in the house with multiple boxes. Me and Jacob got out. "Where's he going?" He asked, folding his arms over his burly chest. I peaked through his window at a still sleeping Renesmee. "I'm guessing he wants us to get the full effect, so he'll be unpacking and stuff. I can hear things being placed down. He's humming my lullaby." I cooed. Jacob rolled his eyes. "How romantic." He mumbled sarcastically. I lightly punched him arm. "I bet you'll be kinda romantic… when the… time comes." I winced a little. I didn't like thinking of the future, but it was unfortunately inevitable.

Jacob laughed once. I glanced down at Renesmee. "I can't tell you whether or not you'll be right, Bells. We'll just have to wait and see." I heard Edward set a vase or some thing made out of glass down harder than required. He was coping with the situation a little more volatile then I was. I pushed my shield away just so he could hear me. _It'll be okay, Edward, we have either, and our family. I love you, so much. _He didn't reply because he knew Jacob would be able to hear his voice, but he did hum a little louder. Jacob smiled. "I can't deny it the guy loves you." I rested my head on his arm, for no reason other then to say thank you for his nice comment. Renesmee stirred a little. "Guess its time we woke her up." I pulled her from the car and into my arms. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. She took in our surroundings. "This is the garage, Nessie. We're going inside in a sec." Jake explained. She nodded and cuddled into my neck, wordlessly.

Edward came back to us in a second. He beckoned me with his hand. I carried Renesmee towards him, and grabbed his hand. Jacob followed us. "I didn't think you'd be that excited, Jacob. You are seriously going to love your room, though." Edward said, in response to Jake's thoughts. He led us to the oak door and pushed it open. Different scents hit me. Freesia, Rose , sycamore, leather, cotton. And so much more. The hall was simple enough. The walls were as always light pastel colours. They were decorated with several photographs. One of myself and Edward whilst I was still human, our wedding photo, a photo of my little family, Jacob and Renesmee, and then the family portrait Alice had insisted we have done last week. At the end of the hall was a beautiful rote iron spiral staircase. The floor was wooden and matched the photo frames.

There was a kitchen for Jacob and occasionally Renesmee, but I didn't pay much attention. The living room was white with a cream carpet. The entire left wall was a book shelf, filled with the entire works of Shakespeare. It had all the sonnets. Everything. I almost dived straight in. I squeezed Edward's hand excitedly. He shot me his crooked smile and led me up the stairs. He pushed a door open to a pink haven. Renesmee's eyes lit up at the glitter, the butterflies and the shininess of the room. I set her down and she ran. Her bed was the shape of a butterfly as well. "I love it! I love it! I love it!" She clapped. Edward smiled widely. Jacob did too. "We'll leave her to play for now. We'll show Jacob his room." Edward closed the door behind us. The room next to Renesmee's was Jacob's. Edward opened the door, and Jacob almost collapsed.

The walls were a deep blue. One of the walls had a huge TV. And I mean it was seriously huge. It filled most of the wall. It was accompanied by a sound system, with speakers all over the room. The room almost made the double bed in the centre look tiny. A desk was against one wall with a fancy looking computer. "I have a surprise for you as well, Jacob." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled a set of keys out. "I just wanted to say thank you for being a good friend to Bella, and now myself, and looking after our daughter. As much as I don't like what the future inevitably entails, I do like the fact that she will always be able to count on you. Since you gave up your Rabbit to come here, I would like to give you my Vanquish." He dropped the keys into Jacob's huge hands. Jacob's eyes widened as he flicked between the images of Edward's face and his newly acquired car keys. Unexpectedly he swept Edward into a bear hug. That was undoubtedly the weirdest thing I'd witnessed between my husband and my best friend.

Jacob released Edward and shook his hand. "Thank you! I can't believe you've gave me an Aston Martin just for being your friend." Edward smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "We'll leave you to look around your new room. The bathroom is around the corner." Edward dragged me along a corridor, and up another flight of stairs. The hallway here was secluded. He opened another door, to what I could only describe as a heaven. The walls here were blue. Mine and Edward's blue. The big white bed was simple, yet elegant. It was pure white and embedded with crystals. On the window sill was a vase of white roses. "Edward, its beautiful." I whispered. I lent in and kissed his lips. Just then Jacob's blasting music interrupted our moment. "Well our night times are gonna be tricky now." I grumbled. Edward chuckled and kissed my lips again. "He sleeps." He murmured against my ever hungry lips. I pulled him closer to me by winding my hands in his hair. "Thank god!" We chuckled at the same time.

We checked on Renesmee before going to sit in the living room. Mainly to avoid the temptation of 'christening the bed'. I pulled the first book of Sonnets and began reading. Edward sat on the sofa beside me and watched as my face changed. "What's wrong?" He asked once my face crumpled. "Shakespeare is so mean in this sonnet about his mistress." I closed my book and sighed, almost in disappointment in Shakespeare's shallowness. "I'm guessing you've just read Sonnet 130?" I nodded. "He isn't being mean." My mouth fell open a little. "I quote: 'If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.' then he says, 'Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks'. That poor woman must have been devastated!" I was shocked that Edward didn't agree with me. He chuckled. "No she was over the moon, I'm guessing. He isn't saying that she's… aesthetically unpleasing, for a better choice of words, he's saying that she may not be the most stunning woman that has ever lived, other's may not see her as anything spectacular, but none of that matters, because to him, she is the most perfect, breathtakingly beautiful woman in the whole world. She completes him, for just being herself."

I felt my mouth pop open slightly. I didn't often miss the meaning behind Shakespeare, but I did at this point. I was in awe at the man's compassion, and his feelings towards his lover. "Wow. I should have looked deeper." I admitted. Edward kissed my lips softly. "I only ever realised what it meant when I fell in love with you. Although, Shakespeare wasn't exactly writing this as a vampire looking at a human." He chuckled. I silenced him with a kiss. I knew I would truly love our new home, for many years to come. I could have my husband, daughter and best friend under the same roof, and my family only around the corner. I was hoping that nothing too dramatic would happen shortly. I was happy sat with my husband reading Sonnets, playing with my daughter and laughing with Jacob. I was so lucky to have such a full life… or existence… whatever you want to call it.

* * *

**Thought I best include the Shakespeare Sonnet that is referred to. **

**Sonnet 130**

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS, AND I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE READING THIS THINK. ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE ARE VERY WELCOME. I WILL NOT BE MAD/UPSET. I'M A TOUGHIE. **

**Also, If you like my writing style, please check out my other fanfic "Sunrise", it is in Renesmee's point of view and is set 7 years after BD. Thank you very much. Next chapter coming soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Birth

_Aro_

A whole month had past, I had spent my time readying for the new arrivals. Demetri and Felix kept themselves away from their… future offspring. I had requested this. Especially with Demetri's sudden conscience. Jane was not happy to say the least. I had been spending so much time getting ready for my future pawns that I had somewhat neglected the little Jane. The nursery room was ready. I had promised my darling Sulpicia that the infants would be brought up correctly, until the time came. Marcus often visited the expectant mothers. I knew he pitied them. I didn't. Humans were weak. I almost stopped his visits, but I knew if I did that, Marcus would either rebel or go back into that stupor. Since meeting the women a part of Marcus had been almost rebuilt. I was glad to see the ghost of a glint in his eyes.

The morning was particularly warm. I stood with Sulpicia over looking my kingdom of sorts. The sun was slowly getting higher in the sky. Sulpicia very rarely spoke unless spoken to, but today she was animatedly chatting to me by showing me her thoughts. She was eager for the births. She was curious how quickly they would grow. I smoothed her hair from her face and smiled. I looked away from her eyes again. I did love her. Just the simple act of affection felt like I was being a traitor to the ruler I was. I heard quickening footsteps behind me. "Aro!" Demetri cried. I knew that this meant one of the infants was on its way. "Amy collapsed and her spines fractured." This was the sign I was looking for. I gave a timid smile to Sulpicia and sprinted after Demetri. I entered the chamber room shortly to find the mother fitting in the room. Only the bottom half of her body jumped. No blood had been spilled yet.

I could hear her heart beat begin to slow. Suddenly, the most violent of jerks erupted from the humans body. I could see the impression of the child on the other side of her skin now. "If you can't handle yourselves, GET OUT!" I yelled. I had a vague knowledge of Demetri leaving. I didn't know how he would handle the rest of the pregnancies I would request of him. I didn't care, either. Another two people in the room left. It was just I, Felix and the frail bruised human now. Her heart beat for the final time. Felix did not care for this human as much as Demetri did for his human. A wave of scent, blood - but very weak, harassed my senses. All of sudden, the human's skin tore wide open. Blood covered the surface of the floor, changing the white marble to crimson.

The infant fell out of his mother's torn womb. Felix's eyes widened at the sight of his son. My throat was on fire. I knew Felix's must have been too. I ran off and lifted the hot child from the floor. He was covered in blood. "Felix if you want that," I pointed to Amy's discarded body "you can have her." I turned my back on him as I heard him begin to feed. I walked with the child to the door and opened it. Demetri waited outside of the room. He glanced down at the male child in my arms and sighed heavily. The boys large brown eyes assessed the new face. Anita, the red-haired vampire waited with a blanket. "Wrap him up and take him to quench his thirst. Something easy first time, he wont walk or progress much for a few weeks, so maybe just get him a blood bag or something. I don't care. Just feed him something." I handed her the child. As the smell of human blood hit her, her eyes widened. She wrapped him in the white blanket which smeared with the child's mother's blood. "Yes, Master." She bowed once and carried the child away.

I went to tell my brothers the news. Caius was happy that the birth meant that the plan was well on its way now. Marcus just accepted the fact that the woman died for a better cause. Felix entered the room afterwards. His eyes were now far from dark. They were the most luminous red than they had been in the four weeks of the humans pregnancy. "Master, everything is cleaned up now." He didn't seem displeased of the woman's death. Good. "Thank you, Felix. You may go find another woman any day now." I patted his shoulder. I became aware that he was curious for the child. He didn't feel paternal as of yet, but he wanted to know if the child looked like him, or if he had name. "He has brown eyes and black hair, Felix. I can't tell you anything else. He looks like any other infant. As of names, you can name him if you wish?" I didn't care what the child's name would be. Another piece of the puzzle, was all he was to me. Felix nodded once. "Nero. If he has my hair colour, I would like to name his Nero." I smiled in acceptance of the name. "That is fine Felix. You may leave now." Felix turned and left.

Anita's presence soon followed Felix's absence. Her black cloak was covering a small bundle. The child. Nero. "Anita." I affectionately greeted her. After all I would have to be nice to her if she was going to look after my future army. "Master." She retorted. She held the child out to me. "Sulpicia asked that I show you the child properly. Now that he is clean." I reached for the child, quite unsure why Sulpicia wanted me to see the child. He was no doubt beautiful. The scent of his blood caused the burn in my throat to increase, but not to the point where I would take his life. The boy yawned and stared up at me. His hand pressed against me. I was expecting him to show my something, like the young Renesmee had. He didn't. Talent less. I allowed my skin to touch his bare skin. He was curious about my skin. Highly intelligent. "I'm a very old creature, Nero." I answered. He smiled. He wondered where his parents were. He was very aware of his mother, but his father was a mystery to him. "Your mother is no more, young one. And you have no father. In my kindest I promise to make sure you are brought up safely and are well fed." I smiled almost comically at him. He was upset about his mother, but he already understood about life and death. He wondered if he would die soon. "No child. You are an immortal. You will never die, just like I." His eyes widened. A question lingered in his mind. "Yes, I will be your father now, little Nero." He thanked me. The child was actually charming.

I took him to the room which he would stay in until it was time for him to be disposed of. Anita patiently followed us. I left her to take care of him. Whilst I was on this floor, I figured that I may as well check on the other human. I opened her door without knocking. I could tell she was vomiting again. Demetri was with her. "Good afternoon, Rachelle. Still ill I see." Demetri shot me a glare. How rebellious he was becoming. Rachelle was violently ill again. Her stomach was very round. It was covered in stretch marks and bruises. "Let me go home." She lifelessly protested. She flopped back into Demetri's arms. He kissed her forehead. So they were mates in his mind, then? "We can't do that I'm afraid, Rachelle. If we did, your child would die." She glanced at her stomach and whimpered. "I'm going to die aren't I?" I rolled my eyes, too quickly for her to see. A growl began to rise in Demetri's chest. I silenced him with a look. "You are very frail, young one. You've had several broken bones. I very much hope you survive." I lied. She whimpered again. Demetri carried her to the bed. She fell into a coma like sleep the moment her head touched the pillow. She was weaker than Amy had been. Amy had only suffered three cracked ribs. Rachelle had broke every rib and her pelvis. She was of a smaller build than Amy had been though.

Demetri looked into my eyes. I glanced away. "May we speak outside, Master, please?" His voice had a begging edge to it. I nodded once and led him into the corridor. He closed the door behind him. "I'm going to get straight to it, we don't have much time left. I'm in love with Rachelle. I would like to change her, if that is in any which way possible. If I may?" It didn't look like he was asking for permission, but I would answer him anyway. I needed him to stay, he would be essential in locating my enemies. If this woman would allow him to stay then yes he could change her. But what if she did what that snake Carmen did, and convinced him to leave me? It was a risk that I shouldn't take. He would just have to try and change her and fail. "Yes, Demetri. You can change her, once the child is out of her." After all, if he did try I wouldn't be the one at fault when he failed then. Ha.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrivals

_Aro_

Since the birth of Nero, the castle had been injected with a sense of excitement. I decided that I wanted to take a trip out to visit a local group that were being too conspicuous. As always I was accompanied by my brothers, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. Demetri had begged not to come, he didn't want to leave the human, but I had insisted that without his locating skill the wrong doers would not be punished. He reluctantly agreed. Demetri informed us that the coven were just outside of Mozzolla. We ran through the forested areas to stay inconspicuous. A sadistic chuckle escaped Caius's lips. I smiled. I knew that he was looking forward to watching the deaths.

Jane had been awfully silent since the birth. She felt like second best now. I wouldn't need her talents today, but I brought her to feel more apart of the Volturi, so she wasn't tempted to stray. We picked up the sweet scent of vampire near a hole in the ground. It got stronger as we approached. It appeared to be like a bunker. "They're here!" A woman's voice gasped. I nodded into the hole. Felix dived down and brought two vampires out by the arms, both male. Demetri dragged the female out. Her white hair perfectly matched her pale features. Her red eyes glistened with fresh blood. The wind changed direction and my throat burned, a recently drank human. Venom pooled in my mouth but I swallowed. "Hello dear ones. We believe that you've been a little too conspicuous with your killings. Killed in the local streets, and what not." The white haired woman glanced nervously at the too men. "My name is Aro. Your's is?" I held out my hand for her to shake it, an excuse to touch her. She timidly grasped my hand. It was obvious that the texture of my skin confused her. She was not the one to have killed. Benvolio, her biological brother, was responsible. Herself and her mate, Anthony, were not responsible. "I'm Carrie." Her American accent held strong, she was a nervous person, but understood she had to not look guilty at this moment in time. I released her hand.

"I believe Benvolio is responsible for this?" I knew it was true, but I wasn't going to reveal my talent to nothing more but commoners. Peasants. Felix pushed the dark haired male before me. His face was defiant. I touched his shoulder. He was proud of his killings, he wanted to kill me. Nothing knew there. All my enemies envied my power. They were jealous of everything I had. I nodded to Felix. In a second Benvolio was decapitated. Not much of a fighter. Felix pulled his arms from his body and began to pile pieces up, ready to burn. Carrie and Anthony stood in shock as their coven member burned. "The law is the law, young ones." I glanced to Caius's face. He wanted them to die too. Anthony would be very useful to me. He was an ex-soldier, he could train my regiment. Carrie could possibly look after the younger ones for me. I scowled at Caius. His eyes flickered away, so much like an annoyed child.

Carrie's eyes darted to me. "You and your friend here didn't deserve to have a traitor to the law in your coven. He only put you in danger. We have a beautiful home not far from here. You are welcome to stay with us for your protection, if you wish. We have humans delivered every day, you will never be thirsty again." I let the offer hang for a second. She glanced quickly to her partner and back to me again. Anthony was the one to speak. "Thank you, Aro, myself and Carrie would be delighted." He held out is hand in a very civilised way. I took it, desperate for the information neither Carrie or Benvolio possessed. "I'm Anthony. Thank you for the kind offer." He smiled warmly. He was very sincere for a vampire. He was just fifty-three years of age, he hadn't fought in a real war but was highly and skilfully trained. "You're welcome Anthony. We should go before it is too late. Felix clean the mess up." I waved my hand in the direction that the smell of blood had come from. Felix obeyed.

The run back to Volterra was silent. Everyone must have been caught up in their own thoughts. Demetri sighed, unnecessarily, breaking the silence. I knew where his mind was without asking. The girl. We walked at human pace through the gates and then jumped into the underground corridors. As we got closer and closer, fresh human blood attacked my senses. The newcomers stopped breathing. Demetri's eyes flittered about the corridors. Heidi wasn't due today, so I knew automatically who the blood belonged to. Myself and Demetri took off, leaving Felix to describe the issue. We got to the white chamber just as Anita was walking out. Her arms were covered in blood and her eyes were black. "Rachelle… is she…?" Demetri's incoherent sentence vanished from my attention as I noticed what the blood from Anita's arms calm from. A dark haired child laid there. It was motionless, but its heart beat informed me that it was alive. "She's dead, Demetri." Anita coldly said. Anita turned to me then, leaving Demetri stood completely still. "Master," Anita was suddenly polite. Ah the affect of power. "This child is a girl." She handed the blood riddled child to me. The large blue eyes stared up at me. She was just as aware as Nero was. "Beautiful. Would you like to name her, Demetri? Like Felix did with Nero." I suggested. I was too caught up in the excitement of a new arrival to my army, to care about Demetri's misguided grief. I pitied him for his stupidity. Human's die, they are not immortal. "NO! That thing killed the only person I have ever cared about!" He stormed off quicker than I had ever seen him run.

My attention turned back to the child. She looked up at me and smiled. A full set of teeth. My hands touched her skin. She considered me her father, not Demetri. That was good. It made it easier for me to control her in later life. "Hello child. I should give you a name." Anita stood waiting for the child, so she could take her up to the room where Nero slept. "Anita, please help me, I have never named anything my existence." This would keep Anita loyal, she would feel honoured of the duty. She smiled, as I expected. "Of course, Master. Nero is Latin, so this child's name should be too. Mei? It means great one." The name was fitting. Nero and Mei were the first members of the army, therefore they meant a little more to me. I would require them to bring up the younger ones once they could walk. "A beautiful name, Anita." I handed her the baby. She curtsied and took the child to the room. She would introduce her to Nero, who was now four days her elder.

I turned to go and speak to my guests. The would be waiting in the throne chamber for my return. My arms were covered in the blood of Mei's mother. I walked past the desk, where the young Gianna still sat. She smiled, expectant of me, but I ignored her. I grabbed handfuls of the tissues on her desk and wiped my arms clean. "Felix will visit you later." I snapped as I walked away, after throwing the tissues into the trash can. I notice her eyes widen. I continued to walk back to the chamber then. Marcus and Caius were sat in their thrones. I smiled politely and then turned my attention to our guests. "I'm very sorry about that Carrie, Anthony. We had a small, insignificant issue." They nodded in acceptance of my apology. I turned my attention to Jane, she almost bubbled over with excitement. She was like a puppy sometimes. "Jane, my dear one, would you please show our guests their living quarters." She smiled up at me. The guests followed her.

Once the door was closed and I was positive that they weren't in hearing range I smiled. "The child was a girl. Mei." Marcus's face fell. I looked over to Felix. "I have a new job for you. Gianna has been with us almost 4 years now. I think it is time we made her useful. She will carry the next child, Felix." I didn't ask, I knew Felix would agree. Demetri might be tougher to convince. Felix smiled. "No problem, Master. I'll go get to it." He was almost excited for this. I was worried that this may turn into more than a silly infatuation. But I didn't care. The outcome would always be the same. Felix left the chamber, grinning from ear-to-ear. Caius didn't meet my eyes. "We should have killed them. They were guilty!" I rolled my eyes. Everyone was guilty according to Caius. "Anthony will be useful to me. Carrie can help Anita with the hybrids. Its simple strategy brother." Marcus scoffed at my planning. "You create too much hurt and stress, brother. And not just for yourself." I brushed Marcus's comment off. "Think of poor Demetri. Without a mate now." Marcus's eyes fell to the floor. Why did he always have to bring up my sister? I sat in my throne. "There is more to come brother. Another 18 more and I will be satisfied."


	7. Chapter 7 Teenagers

_Bella _

_Six Years Later_

We had been living in Seattle for just under six years now. I was so content in this life, we'd not had any disagreements with anyone in such a long time. Nothing much had changed, except from Renesmee's continued growth spurt. Carlisle had decided to take some time off of working for awhile, so we wouldn't have to move as soon again. Charlie had finally given up the goat and proposed to Sue. Seth and Leah were now my step brother and sister, much to Leah's disapproval. My only worries in life were for my daughter. She was seven years of age now, yet she was physically eighteen. Her feelings for Jacob had erupted when she was physically fourteen, but she was denying them. And still was. She didn't think that Jacob felt the same for her, as she did for him. She wasn't willing to even ask him. Edward knew that Jacob thought about her constantly, but refused to tell her. "Bella, I'm not going to be the one to start this! They'll realise it soon enough, and then you'll be regretting it!" Was Edward's only reply on the subject matter.

Edward had called over to see Carlisle, they were discussing the possibilities of Renesmee's fertility, so that they would have answers for her later in life. Jacob was still living with us, but whenever him and Renesmee would cross paths they would both blush. Today I was alone with Jacob. Renesmee was with Alice and Rosalie shopping. I was making him pancakes. "Uh, Bells. You know how you're my best friend in the whole wide world?" I set the bowl down and turned to face him. "Yeah, Jake." His russet coloured skin pinked a little. I knew that pinking. "Well, uh…" He rubbed his neck nervously. "Can I, uh, take Nessie on a date, maybe?" I almost burst out laughing. Jacob was very rarely nervous. "Course you can. You might want to run it past her though. I'm not a big fan of my daughter being kidnapped by a huge wolf, you see." He smiled at my half-hearted attempt to calm him. "I will. You sure you're okay with this?"

Jacob had known how awkward I had found this from the beginning. In all honesty, as time had gone on I had adjusted more to it, it was Edward who had found things a little awkward. "Yeah, I'll even deal with Edward for you. I'm sick of seeing you two dance around each other. Its just plain frustrating." I had to laugh then. Even though they were best friends, just like me and Jake had been, they were still so awkward around each other and so easily embarrassed. Jacob jumped up quickly. He wrapped his huge arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Thank you, Bells!" He grabbed the pancake out of the pan and swallowed it whole. Wolves. He shot out of the door like a bolt of lightening. "She's shopping, Jake!" I called after him.

I cleaned the pan. The smell of the human ingredients was absolutely revolting. I was bored at home on my own, once Jacob had left. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. Jacob would have no idea which mall they were at. I accelerated until I smelt wolf. He'd not made it far. I slowed down as we were on the dirt path. I could tell he couldn't decide which direction to take since Renesmee had gone in the car, leaving no trail. I hadn't phased into a wolf yet, so I had no need for the extra clothes on the back seat. I rolled the window down. "Jake, get in, I'll drive you into town." He stared at the car and then at the road. He gave a huff and walked around to the passengers side. He got in and closed the door. I changed gear with the paddle and accelerated. Before we knew it we were on the freeway headed to the mall.

Jacob stared at me, watching me drive. "You hated driving. What happened?" He finally asked. I chuckled. Edward had asked me a similar question after I had first driven the Ferrari. "I became a very in control vampire. Everything began to feel _too_ slow. Yanno?" He laughed. "Not really. I've never been a leech!" I looked at him with mock horror at his term. I wasn't really shocked, I found Jake's terms funny sometimes. "What? You are." He said defensively. I shuck my head whilst laughing. "I don't care what you call me, Jacob. You've just not said it in awhile." He shrugged. I pulled up the slip road following a sign to the mall.

I looked over at Jacob, his hands were clenched and he was shaking. He was trying to keep himself together, it seemed. "What's wrong, Jake?" He closed his eyes and breathed evenly. "What if she says no?" I had to roll my eyes. Was being infatuated really this frustrating? Me and Edward had just fallen into it. "She won't. Remember she's your imprint… You'll be fine. Now stop worrying and be a man!" I mock punched him arm with my right hand. He opened his eyes and stopped shaking. He laughed, it was shaky - but genuine. I turned left into the mall car park. My throat was assaulted by a thousand flames. I really should have hunted recently. I winced a little at the pain, but tried to ignore it. As we parked I heard the voices of several males admiring the car. "She must be loaded." One commented. "Filthy rich." Another said. I rolled my eyes. As we got near the entrance I picked up Alice's, Rosalie's and Renesmee's scents. Jacob did too.

The inside was extraordinarily busy. Damn Saturdays. The scent led us to the upper level. It was the most potent, and there for the freshest, outside of a little boutique sort of shop. I dragged Jacob inside. "Twirl again, Rosalie…. Beautiful. We'll add it to the pile." I heard Alice say. I decided to go and ask Alice what she was doing. In the second I had made the decision Alice was at the entrance to the changing rooms. "Yes, I know. Jacob wants to talk to Renesmee. She'll be just over one minute…" She closed her eyes. Something surprised me. How did Alice know Jacob wanted to speak to Alice. I was just about to ask when she interrupted me. "I don't have time for explanations. Renesmee's here." Alice ducked out of the way and let Renesmee walk past her.

My daughter was astonishingly beautiful. Even more so than Rosalie. Her bronze curls fell to her waist in ringlets. Her big brown eyes were framed by thick black lashes. She was slightly taller than Alice now, but wouldn't grow further. Her blue and white blouse was tightly clung to her elegant frame. Her jeans were something Alice wouldn't have approved off. I smiled to myself. "Renesmee, Jacob needs to talk to you." I said pushing her closer to him. She looked at his face, panicked. "What's up, Jake?" She asked, her voice as musical as ever. He smiled shyly. "Would you like to come out with me tonight? On a date?" All the nerves from the car ride before had vanished. He was strong and confident. Renesmee's eyes widened. She didn't speak but held her hand to his face. I wished I had Edward's talent just to see what she had shown Jacob. He through his arms around her in a bear hug, much more gentle than he hugged me in the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie came to join us. The shop assistant must have over heard our conversation as she was looking in our direction. "Time to go home." Alice said, eyeing the woman. We all shuffled out of the shop and out of the mall. "Human pace is infuriating at times like this. We need to pick outfits out for Renesmee!" Alice hysterically whispered to Rosalie. I hadn't noticed before, but when I looked behind to see where Nessie was, she was hand-in-hand with Jacob. I smiled. She deserved to be happy. We neared the cars. Rosalie walked over to my car, on instruction from Alice. Renesmee and Jacob rode with Alice. As we set off for the mall I looked over to Rosalie who was smiling. This was always a rarity. "Why are you so happy, Rosalie?" I asked. She smiled even wider then. "I dislike the fact that he's a _dog_, but I've never seen Renesmee so happy. It's about time. Teenagers." I smiled. I agreed with that.

* * *

**This is just a short chapter, but I wanted to get things moving.**

**I would also just like to thank Bella Granger and mdk for reviewing this story, I appreciate everything you've both said.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Thank you!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Dates

_Bella_

When we got home Edward was leant against the wall of the house. Renesmee got out of Alice's car and bounded over to him. "Good Afternoon, Daddy." She blushed slightly, knowing full well that he knew. She kissed his cheek and looked back over to me. Edward smiled at her. He sighed in defeat. "Good Afternoon, Renesmee. I believe you have plans tonight." It wasn't a question. She smiled and looked over to Jacob who smiled back, shyly. "Yes, Daddy. I'm going out with Jacob." I pushed my shield away, _That means we have the house to ourselves for the first time in six years, Edward. _His eyes widened with anticipation. "That's brilliant, honey, its about time." He answered both myself and our daughter. Renesmee hugged him and went inside.

Once Edward knew she was out of ear shot he stared Jacob down. Jacob moved behind me a little. I had never seen him cower, but he knew full well never to anger Edward. "No, I'm not mad Jacob. You can stop acting like a human." Edward sighed exasperatedly. Jacob moved back to my side. Rosalie chuckled, "Cowardly dog." Jake's head snapped round to scowl at her. "Shut it blondie. Go suck life out of a bear!" She smiled back widely. "My pleasure, Mutt." She got back into her car and drove off. Edward coughed regaining our attention. "I'm not mad, I'm just concerned for my daughter. She seems to have grown up so quickly. Look after her Jacob. I'm putting my trust in you. You have been so good to our family through out the years, don't ruin it now." Jacob smiled widely. He walked over to Edward and held out a hand. "I promise to never hurt your daughter." Edward took his hand happily and shook it. "In which case, I hope you both have a nice evening. And remember, nothing happens outside of wedlock." I rolled my eyes. Edward needed to move with the times.

Alice followed us inside and ran straight to Renesmee's room. I was no way being involved with this. I took Edward's hand and led him into the living room. Jacob had gone to phase to make sure the pack were okay for him to miss a patrolling. "So… You were very gracious about that." I said, stroking the contours of his face. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. "I remember what its like to be a teenager. I also know how much Renesmee and Jacob care about each other. Its just torture for them if I didn't let them be together." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. He stroked my hair. I'm not sure how long we were laid there for, but when Renesmee came into the living room and twirled it was twilight outside. I smiled, remembering a dull human memory, "Twilight is the safest time for us." Edward's voice rang.

Renesmee's dress was clearly Alice's doing. It was just above the knees and was nineteen fifties style. It was dark blue with large white spots on it. She was wearing flat shoes, after refusing high heels from Alice. She was much my daughter in that sense. Her long bronze hair fell in springing curls, with a dark blue head band. I moved out of Edward's arms and hugged her. "You look beautiful, Renesmee!" I praised, winking at Alice. Alice's musical laugh filled the room. Edward stood up too and hugged her. "Jacob will be impressed, don't worry." Edward laughed. Her skin changed slightly pinker. Alice smiled. "Jacob will be home in 2 minutes." Again this confused me. How could Alice see them? I would ask her once Renesmee and Jacob had left. Renesmee almost exploded. "Ness, Jake lives here. You see him every day, stop panicking." I smiled. She nodded and breathed in and out slowly.

There was a knock on the door. Had Jacob forgot his key, again? Alice giggled and pushed Renesmee to the door. "Okay! Okay! Alice I like my face not being smashed by the floor, thanks!" Renesmee chided. Edward laughed and leaned down to my ear. "Like mother, like daughter." I smiled back at him. His arm wound around my waist, stopping me from following after her. He had clearly seen Alice's vision. Renesmee opened the door to see Jacob standing there. He had a bunch of pink and white roses in his hand. They were bound by pink ribbon. "Hey." Jake smiled. Renesmee's heart fluttered, a lot quicker than usual. "Hi Jake." She smiled. He handed her the flowers. She smelt them and pressed her hand to his face. I glanced up to Edward, he was smiling widely. I wish I could just borrow his talent for one second.

Jacob offered Renesmee his hand. She took it and skipped off hand-in-hand with Jacob. Alice walked to the door. "I'm off. Jasper has plans for our evening. I'll, er, leave you guys to it." She crinkled her nose and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. I turned around to face, Edward. He was smiling my favourite smile. I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I wound my hands in his hair. He pulled away, too soon for my liking. "Not yet" He mumbled against my eager lips. "Why?" I whined like a child. He laughed. "I wanted us to have a special evening. I want to take you somewhere." He grabbed my hand and led me through the house. We went out of the back door and began running.

We eventually made it to a large like area. It was beautiful. I hadn't noticed that the sun was setting here. There was no cloud coverage. I glanced over at Edward, his skin was throwing diamonds everywhere. If it was possible he got more handsome every day. His glittering hand brushed my hair from my face. I did the same to his, my glittering skin mingling with his. We didn't speak, we just stared at each other. He kissed me slowly and passionately. Our diamond lips through rainbows everywhere. I felt so _warm_. His hands twisted in my hair as he laid me on the grass. I wound my legs around his waist. A sudden thought came to me. We were outdoors, sparkling, when we were vampires trying to be inconspicuous. "What if someone sees us?" I mumbled. He carried on kissing down my neck. "No one will. Trust me." He pulled my shirt above my head and brought his lips back to mine. Suddenly, I forgot how to argue my case.

I stared up at the darkening sky. It was almost pitch black now. I rolled over and grabbed Edward's hand. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and kissed my forehead. He got to his feet and got dressed, in no rush. I sighed and pulled myself into a seated position. He smiled at me again and it made me self conscious this time. "What? What did I do?" If I still could have blushed, I would have. He smiled again."Have you not noticed that you've left you're shield down?" He said with a giggle in his voice. I realised that he was right. I flexed it back, so I could feel it more securely."Oops… I guess I'm still unobservant when 'distracted'" I said sheepishly, remembering exactly what I had been thinking about… and remembering why Edward would have that look on his face.

"You are adorable sometimes, well most of the time actually." He passed me my clothes and then pulled me to my feet. I put my clothes on and grabbed his hand.

We ran back home, in no rush at all. Renesmee and Jacob wouldn't be home for awhile. As we got to the door, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. I heard some movement in the living room and pulled away quickly. I breathed in. The scent was extremely familiar. It was Alice. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "If you've quite finished, I have something to tell Bella." She said, sternly. We followed her into our living room. She took a seat and we copied. "You've been wanting to know why I can see Jacob and Renesmee now?" I nodded and Edward relaxed slightly. I moved my thumb over his soft skin. "Well, I think its because I've got increasing used to them both, what with seeing them everyday. I can't be sure. Its just a theory, but I can see the other wolves as well now." Edward nodded in agreement with Alice's thoughts. "They are still really fuzzy though. Jacob's just decided its time to bring Renesmee home now, he doesn't want to get either of them in trouble. They'll be home in thirty minutes."

Alice left before Renesmee got home. Jacob kissed her cheek when they got home and ran upstairs to his bedroom. I heard him call Billy. Renesmee didn't speak, she just fell back into the sofa with a happy sigh. I didn't ask her about her night, I just sat beside her. Edward left the room, probably to speak with Jacob. Renesmee turned her head to me. She looked like she would turn into jelly at some point. She pressed her hand to me and showed me her evening. She was falling head over heals for Jacob. I didn't even want to stop it.

* * *

**I thought we needed a gooey chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Kisses

_Renesmee_

I woke up the morning after my first date with Jacob. I could tell my mother and father weren't home, there was no whispers in the house. I sat up in bed and listened to Jacob snoring. I didn't know how I could hear that through a thick wall. As I listened to my Jake sleep, I realised that I loved him. I felt all warm inside. Well, warmer than usual. I climbed out of my bed and ran out of my room. I wanted to see something. I stopped outside of Jacob's room and breathed heavily. I opened his door and tiptoed in, careful not to wake him. I climbed into his bed. He looked so peaceful, he was smiling. I ran my hand through his dark hair. He still didn't wake. I bent down to his head and placed my lips against the skin of his cheek. He opened his left eye slowly, to see me smiling widely at him. He rolled over so that his head was in my lap. He opened both eyes and smiled back at me. "Morning, Jake." I whispered. He glanced down and realised what he wearing. Underwear and nothing else. "Morning, Nessie. Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?" He blushed. I rolled my eyes. "I've seen you naked before, Jakey." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Yes, but we weren't dating then, and your father wouldn't have considered killing me then." I made a tutting sound and shuffled so that he was comfier.

"He won't kill you now. He's not home." I mischievously smirked. Jacob moved then, so he was sat up. He stared deep into my eyes. I unconsciously leant closer to him, still wrapping my hands in his hair, nonchalantly. "I guess you got your dad's creepy 'I watch you while you sleep gene'. Not that you're creepy." Jacob nervously laughed. I wasn't even going to ask what he meant by that. I had a mission to complete. I pressed my hand to his face. It was me silencing him with a kiss. He leant in then too. Our lips met in the middle. He was soft and warm. My hands became more vicious in his hair, pulling him closer to me. Jacob's hands trailed to my lower back, pulling me closer as well. My tongue traced his lower lip and finally gained entrance into his warm, sweet scented mouth. One of my hands scooped the back of his neck and pulled him back onto the bed, so that he was on top of me.

I freed his mouth from mine, and began kissing down his throat. Then down his chest. Jacob seemed to be struggling with something when my eyes met his. "What's wrong?" My lips became eager against his again. He groaned and then pulled away. "We can't go further than this." I grumbled. Well, that had ruined my plans. "Why?" I asked stubbornly, allowing my hands to travel down his muscled back. "I promised your dad. We've only had one date, as well." I kissed his chest again. "Dad ruins everything. And we're not exactly a conventional couple. I mean, its not like our first date was the first time I met you or anything." Jacob laughed. I looked up at him. He seemed no longer torn between his decisions. "It might not have been, but I'm keeping you prim and proper." He laughed at the concept. I hated my father's old fashioned views. Why did he have to give Jacob rules about dating me? Jacob kissed my lips. It was tender now, no longer urgent. "You're not having your first kiss, and your first time in the same day." I hated that he knew that. I didn't care. He pulled me up with him. We sat on the bed for a moment. He grabbed my hand and weaved his fingers between mine. "I love you, Renesmee." He whispered.

I lifted his chin with my free hand and moved his eyes to meet me. "Good." I kissed his nose and then his lips. "Because I love you too." He kissed me this time. His fingers wound in my hair. I had to stop him to catch my breath. We both sat there panting for awhile, and then we both sat there laughing. I heard the door downstairs open. I winked at Jacob and shot through into my room. I heard clothes being yanked on in Jacob's room. I began to do the same. I heard the air move as my mother ran up the stairs. She knocked on my door. I pulled a dress on and told her to come in. "Renesmee, I'm not going to ask why you and Jacob are getting dressed at such a speed that any vampire would envy, but I am going to ask you not to think about this around your father." She wrinkled her nose and walked out of my room.

I heard her knock on Jacob's door. He cleared his throat and told her to come in. "Please tell me you didn't Jacob, I understand, but I don't think Edward would. You know he wouldn't even sleep with me until we were married. He's old fashioned like that." Jacob laughed. I cringed at the thought of my parents. "We didn't Bells. We kissed a bit. And then I told her I loved her. And enough of your love life please, I don't need mental pictures this time on a morning." My mother sighed with relief and laughed. "Jake, it's the afternoon. And that's fantastic I'm happy for you both." She left his room and ran downstairs. I met him on the landing. He winked at me and grabbed my hand. We fluttered down the stairs together. "You wanna go hunt?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Bells, I'm taking Nessie hunting. We'll be back soon." He called into the living room. "Okay, Jake. _Renesmee _could you call over at Rosalie's on your way back please? She has something for you." Neither of us missed how she accentuated my name. She was slightly hypocritical sometimes, she'd also started lapsing into calling me Nessie, or Ness. Since I was a baby really.

We sprinted out of the door and around the back of the house. We were still in undergrowth here, covered by the foliage of the trees. "Did you really want to go hunt?" Jacob said raising an eyebrow. I laughed. I didn't, but it didn't seem like a bad idea now. I squeezed his hand and set of running. "Oh no you don't!" He said sprinting after me. The air changed as Jacob phased. We both ran together, hybrid and wolf, through the forest. I was laughing the whole time. A familiar scent invade my nostrils. Deer. I disliked the slightly bitter taste of animal blood, but it would suffice. I chased after the heard. Jacob's reddish brown fur, caught my attention. He changed direction. I was curious to know the reason but I decided to carry on after the herd. By the time I got there Jacob was already devouring the largest. He'd taken a short cut. I leaped onto the back of the second largest, breaking its neck. I never liked hurting the animals. I pulled its throat towards my lips, caressing it, almost kiss like. My teeth bit through the animals skin. The warm, bitter liquid seeped down my throat, easing the burning of my throat. I turned around to see Jacob leaning against a tree, human, nonchalantly. He laughed when he noticed me looking at him. "I win." He smiled. I looked up to the sky, and smiled. "I'll get you next time." I wandered over to where he stood.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck. I pulled his lips to mine. He chuckled against my skin. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. "You've got super confident today. Yesterday you were as timid as a mouse, in the eyes of a cat." I felt the tell-tale pink invade my cheeks. I rubbed my nose to his, in an Eskimo-kiss. "I guess I just realised that we are meant for each other." He smiled and kissed me again whilst we were still smiling. "Good job we love each other then. And it's a good job you're my girlfriend." He laughed. "Smooth Jake." I giggled back kissing him. The local half-vampire, half-human adolescent, girlfriend of local wolf Jacob Black. My life was weird, yet awesome.

* * *

**Just fancied writing in Renesmee's point of view for a change. Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Ruined

_Aro_

I paced around the hall, thinking. I glanced out of the city of Volterra. I was fairly certain that now the hybrids were directly involved in my plans, that Alice wouldn't be able to see. But what if she did by some accident? I had decided to train them for their own protection. There was ten of them all together now. Demetri had taken some real persuasion for him to impregnate four other women. He stayed away from them until the job was done. Felix had three sons and two daughters; Nero, Claude, Bartholomew, Evie and Odette. Demetri had fathered me a daughter and four sons; Mei, Joshua, Nicholas, Arlo and Rocco. Marcus had been adamant that I should tell them who they were related to, he was terrified that they would fall in love. Most of them were now fully grown. If my predictions were correct it would be another four months until the youngest ones, Odette and Rocco, would be fully matured. Nero and Mei had began looking after the younger ones, showing them right and wrong. There would be 'captains' if anything would ever happen.

Felix and Demetri had been forbidden to reveal their paternity, Demetri often resigned himself to his room, refusing to see the fruits of his loins. The hybrids were as quick as vampires, their skin was as impenetrable as ours was, they still required blood, some were gifted (Claude, Rocco, Nero and Evie), they were just as strong but they could easily pass as humans. This made them deadly. Nero was the gem in my crown, so-to-speak, he believed me to be his birth father. He was beautiful; he had Felix's strength, but a gift of his own. Nero could manipulate water and air, and the weather. His brother, Claude, was also beautiful, he could transform shape. He could be any animal he wanted to be. Their sister, Evie, was a problem to me. She was much like the Irish vampire, Maggie. She knew when people were lying. Caius was worried about this as well. Rocco was the only one of Demetri's children that was gifted. He had a similar ability to his father, he could locate anything. Not just vampires and humans, but anything.

I was still pacing the hall when Mei came close. She waited for my attention. I turned towards her and smiled kindly. She smiled back. "How can I help you, my darling Mei?" Her eyes fell to the floor shyly. She curtsied and allowed her eyes to meet mine. "Master, I would like to ask your permission for something. Would I be allowed to be in a relationship, with Nero?" This didn't shock me. Nero's thoughts were very Mei orientated recently. I could see no problem with this. If we were to succeed in our many missions, they would be free to go wherever they wanted. It shouldn't compromise anything, if anything it would make them want to stay here longer, if they were indeed mates. "Of course you can, Mei." I held her hand in two of mine. Nero had accidentally confessed his feelings for her the previous evening, she wanted to kiss him tonight. "Be gone now, Mei. Heidi will be here soon. Please ready your brothers." She nodded once and left. I listened to the noises of my home. Everything was oddly quiet.

I decided to discuss tactics with Caius for the final time. Marcus wasn't interested in our scheming. He wasn't interested in anything. I walked into our chamber room, to find it was empty. Caius must be with Athenodora, but Marcus's absence was a mystery to me. I listened to the sounds of the castle harder. Caius was indeed with his wife, they were talking about their last feeding. My throat burned at the memory of the strong smelling human blood. I heard Marcus speaking with Demetri. They had bonded in the last six years. I heard Carrie speaking with Anthony. He was telling her about his past. Although I already knew, I found it interesting how he spoke very little of it. He was helping Felix train the Hybrids very effectively. They wouldn't go in for the 'easy kills' has would be expected. I smiled sardonically.

I decided to take my place in the thrown room, and listen to the castle some more. I heard Nero and Mei. Nero shuffled nervously. _"Mei, I think I'm falling in love with you. Father will think I am weak. A disappointment to him." _Nero's voice was saddened. Mei placed a kiss on his cheek. _"He's gave us his blessing. I spoke with him today." _Mei confessed. Caius and Athenodora were having an argument, forcing me to listen harder to my 'son' and his mate discuss their relationship. _"Then, we can be together then?" _I heard the excitement creep into my favourite hybrid's voice. Mei didn't speak, I assumed she nodded. They began to kiss and I listened into Caius's conversation. _"You should not ask that of me, Athenodora. I've told you before I will not betray my brothers." _I was suddenly as perpetuated as Caius seemed to be. What did Athenodora want from him?

She sighed heavily. _"You choose your brothers over your wife?" _Caius took a seat beside her, making the bed springs squeak. _"I'm choosing no one. Why do you even ask this of me?" _What was she even asking of him? _"For Sulpicia! She is like a dear sister to me, Caius." _The mention of my wife's name had made me see red. Venom pooled in my mouth out of pure anger. _"What has Sulpicia got to do with this? If she wanted to know then she would surely ask Aro. He is her husband after all." _I knew that this conversation was vital for me to listen to now. I was stood up, lingering near the door. If Caius told Athenodora the thought process of my plan, the Cullen's would know something was coming for them at some point. _"Sulpicia barely sees Aro now. He spends all of his time with the creations. She's lost her husband to his 'children'. None of us understand what his happening." _This was close to the mark. My hand crumbled the door knob into dust. _"You all should stop speculating! Aro has warned you of this! You know he will not take kindly to going against his orders…" _Caius warned.

Their room went silent for awhile, but I knew I couldn't trust the silence. Caius moved from sitting next to his wife. The floor boards creaked so I gathered that he was walking towards the window. _"I know why Aro doesn't want me to speculate…" _Athenodora gasped. Caius flew over to her. _"NO! Athenodora, don't say it. Don't even make a decision to say it." _Caius almost screamed at her. I heard Sulpicia's breathing spike, three rooms over as she heard. _"Aro wanted the Hybrids creating to destroy the Cullen's once and for all. The hybrids are his army!" _Athenodora speculated. I shoved my way through the door and flew up the stairs. I was outside Caius and Athenodora's room within the second. I pushed the door open. "What did you say?" Venom coloured my words. Athenodora backed away. Caius pushed her behind him. The only loving action I had ever seen him do through my own eyes. "Aro, calm down, Alice can't see the hybrids, we're still protected…" Caius breathed. I continued to stalk towards her.

My vision was clouded in red mist. I wanted to destroy the traitor. My fist hit her hard in the neck, shoving her towards the wall. The wall crumbled a little as the tiny vampire hit it. Caius leapt forward pushing me down. "NO, BROTHER!" He growled. Something dragged Caius from on top of me. I sprung up and looked over at Athenodora. She was perfectly fine, just shaken up. Caius was seething with anger, Felix was holding him back. I heard movement behind me and saw Sulpicia standing there shocked and wide eyed. "How could you?" My wife sobbed as she fled the room. I just stood there, emotionless. I prayed that the Cullen's couldn't see the hybrids now. If Alice could, that meant they would know there was some threat from us. I had created such a feeling of animosity in my home. Who knew what the future would entail for my coven? We were crumbling.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think, please.**

Expect a chapter from Nero soon as well. I have ideas :)  



	11. Chapter 11 Visions

_Bella_

I'd decided to go around to Alice's, since Renesmee and Jacob were out 'hunting'. Edward was still trying to figure out as many of our daughter's future prospects with Carlisle. Jasper and Alice sat on their couch holding hands. "So Renesmee's out with Jacob then?" Jasper asked, he seemed more worried than I was. He didn't say it, but he really did care for his family, especially his niece. "Yeah, I'm trying to give them a bit of slack to make up for Edward's over protectiveness." I laughed. Alice rolled her eyes. Since Renesmee had hit puberty Edward had been monitoring Jacob's thoughts. I occasionally shielded him. I felt sorry for Jake sometimes. At least he could be happy with Renesmee now. "I'd be over protective too." Jasper mumbled. I eyed Alice. We both knew that this really meant: _I'm over protective too._ It must be hard for a father to see his daughter grow up, especially so quickly. I knew Jasper would be over protective too. He'd bonded with Renesmee over the years, and because of Edward's feelings he'd have learnt to be over protective too, like Nessie was his daughter as well. I smiled at Jasper. He reciprocated and stared at Alice.

Alice's vision had clouded over. She was seeing something in the future. She blinked and then smiled at us both. "You," She touched her finger to Jasper's nose "And my brother, do not have to worry. Jacob's going to stay true to his promise. He's just basically just going to tell Renesmee that she's his girlfriend. He doesn't do subtle." Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper coughed and brought Alice's face to his with his hand. "You did that with me!" He laughed incredulously. Alice shyly smiled and looked at the floor. "Oh I remember this story! Alice had a vision and came and found you in a Philadelphia diner, right?" I remembered the story from my murky human memories. Jasper laughed and kissed Alice's cheek. "That's right. We married a week later." Alice all but whispered.

I smiled. "Our family was so fated." I thought about how everyone had met, and what would have happened if they hadn't. I would still be a bored human now, with no Edward. I would be twenty five years old. "I don't disagree with that." Alice and Jasper murmured at the same time. We all laughed. Suddenly, something changed. Alice's face clouded over. But it didn't look like she was looking into the future on a purpose like she did from time-to-time, something was wrong. Jasper stiffened getting the feedback of Alice's emotions. Alice was blank for a few moments, until Rosalie walked into the small house. "What's going on?" Rose asked, she looked at me. "I don't know, Rose. Alice has been still for two minutes now." My voice crackled. Rosalie sat beside me. Alice gasped and stared at Jasper.

"Alice, what the hell just happened?" Jasper freaked. Me and Rosalie looked at each other, and then stared back to Alice. She was shaking. I'd never seen a vampire shake. "The… The Volturi." Alice stammered. The room felt deathly cold. Rosalie moved her hand onto my leg. Her grip was tight. "What about them, Alice?" My voice was a lot lower than a whisper. She swallowed out of habit and looked at me dead in the eye. "An army. Aro's created an army of hybrids, to kill us. He has six weeks till they are fully mature. In six weeks they'll be coming here. To kill us. To kill us all." For the first time, I felt truly dead. Rosalie's grip tightened on my knee. I put my hand over hers. Alice looked at me then. "Bella call Edward tell him to get here now! Rosalie call Emmett." Alice closed her eyes. "Edward will bring Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee and Jacob are almost at Emmett's, tell him to bring them here too." I'd forgot about the gift that Rosalie had promised to Renesmee, the gift Renesmee was going around to collect.

Everyone was here in a flash. Renesmee and Jacob's hands were entwined. I sighed. I stood up to be with Edward, and so that Rosalie could have Emmett by her side. "What's wrong, Alice?" Worry coloured Esme's tone. Alice sighed and moved Jasper's hand into her lap. "Aro has been trying to keep me from seeing I think. He decided to create an hybrid army," Alice glanced towards Renesmee, "He wasn't thinking about them in direct relation to us, to stop me from seeing. But something changed today. The hybrid's have been skilfully trained. Much more sophisticated then newborns. The youngest are six weeks from being fully matured. That's when they are going to set off from Volterra. Aro doesn't think that I can see them. He still thinks that they are a blind spot for me." Esme's tearless sobs racked through the room. Carlisle rubbed her shoulders and tried to calm her. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Alice, you need to tell them that." Edward whispered. His voice broke in all the wrong places. Alice nodded. She closed her eyes to concentrate more. We all waited. Her eyes sprung open again. "They have a weakness. Its worth a shot. But we shouldn't get our hopes up." Her words made my heart sink.

I looked over at my daughter. Tears were now spilling down from her eyes. Jacob began to kiss them away. "What's the weak link?" Carlisle asked. Alice stared at Jasper and then back at us. "There is one hybrid, a male, I think his name is Nero, but he's in love with another hybrid, he wants to leave but he's never been given the option. If we give him the option he may fight with us. Aro has been alienating his guard and his brothers too. We may have a shot at dividing them." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. Emmett's booming laugh changed the atmosphere in the room. It became electric. "Well lets take them down then, a long time coming in my opinion!" Rosalie nudged her husband, but then took his hand in hers. She squeezed it and stared into his eyes.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Renesmee, stroking her long bronze hair. He looked over at Alice. "I'll get as many wolves as possible. Strength in numbers and all that." Alice nodded and closed her eyes. "Tanya's coming too, and all the Denali's of course. Jacob, I can't see the wolves until they make their decisions whether to come or not. I can see you and Seth so far." This didn't surprise me. Seth would support us through anything, as would the Denali's. Renesmee looked up at Jacob. She pressed her hand to Jacob's face. He kissed her lips. We all looked away to give them a little privacy. "Everything is going to be fine!" Between each kiss he kissed a different part of her face. She snuggled into his chest. I just wanted my daughter to be happy, I could kill Aro personally for not allowing her that happiness that she so readily deserved. I thought about Charlie. I'd not seen him in two weeks. I thought about what he would do if I was Renesmee, and he was me. He would kill Aro too, without a doubt.

We discussed every possible outcome that Alice could see. I tried to remain positive. We'd been at Alice and Jasper's for most of the day. The sun was setting when we left. Renesmee walked faster home than any one else. She seemed desperate to get home. I was about to go talk to her, when Edward stopped me. He kissed my forehead and smiled. The smile didn't touch his eyes. I walked at the slower pace with Jacob. "You okay, Jake?" I asked. He laughed without humour. "Today was incredible until the bloodsuckers ruined it." He sighed, looking at his feet. "I heard Renesmee's now your girlfriend then. Its official?" I was trying to cheer my best friend up. It didn't seem to be working. "Yeah, I daren't leave her alone for one second now. I don't want to let her out of my sight." I knew that feeling. I stared at my husband and daughter in front of us. I knew that feeling too well. "You want to sleep in Renesmee's room tonight?" I asked. He looked at me, shocked for the suggestion. "Edward always slept in my room when we were first going out. Just don't get up to anything." I warned. I knew Edward wouldn't take kindly to that. "Then, yes please. Thanks Bells." He hugged me with one arm. It was quite selfish of me really. I knew Jacob would protect Renesmee, so it made sense for him to be with her twenty four seven.

We made it back to the house. Jake ran to tell Renesmee what was happening tonight. She hugged and kissed him. Edward pulled back to stand with me. "Can we hunt please?" I asked him. When I was nervous or scared my thirst was always at its worst. "Of course, love." He took my hand and we ran into the undergrowth. "Interesting arrangements tonight." Edward commented. I knew he meant the sleeping ones. "Relax Edward, nothing will happen. I trust Jake." Edward kissed my hand quickly. I stared into his eyes as we ran. They were still as mesmerizing as they had been when I was human. "Strangely I trust Jacob too. I think everything is going to be okay. It just has to be." I sighed, hoping that my husband was right. He always seemed to be.

* * *

** Hope you liked it. Let me know as usual :)  
**

**Next chapter is going to be from a certain Hybrid I think ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Nero

_Nero_

My room was silent. Everywhere was silent. We'd all heard the revelation of our master's plans. Who were the Cullen's? I looked over at Mei. She was staring wide eyed at me. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened with the moisture of tears. I rubbed one finger over her tears and wiped them away. I kissed under her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Mei." I kissed down her jaw, just glad to have her with me, and be allowed to touch her, to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around my face and hugged me closer to her. "We weren't created to be loved, Nero, we were created to a distraction. While we fight these other vampires the rest of the guard will take them down. We could die, Nero." She moved my face so that she could see it my eyes. I lent into her and kissed her lips. She pulled away shocked. "Don't you care?" She gasped. I shuck my head and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Why should I care about something in the future, when I have you in my arms now? As long as we are together, everything will be okay, Mei. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." Mei's eyes lingered on my face.

Her hands wound in my hair. Her lips were urgent against mine. She pushed me back onto my bed. My hand travelled up her silk like thigh. Her black dress clung to her skin. She kissed down my jaw and started unbuttoning my dark grey shirt. Our breathing quickened as we became more passionate. "Are you sure?" I asked her, as I came up for air. Her light brown hair tickled my face. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you Nero." Her eyes lingered on my face. I stared up at her, awed by the woman I had known since I was just four days old. I flipped her over at such a quick speed that she gasped. My lips became urgent against hers once again. "I love you too." I breathed as I pulled off her dress.

We fell to sleep afterwards. My dreams were peaceful with my love in my arms. Her skin was like a comfort blanket to me. I became aware of the sunlight protruding from the curtains. The warmth of it made my skin feel like it was on fire. It was a pleasant feeling. Mei moved in my arms, she turned into me. I felt her lips against mine. I sighed contentedly. I opened one eye. She was lent up, with one hand doodling on my bare chest, staring at me. Her face lit up into a smile as she saw me awaken. Her skin with luminous in the sunlight. Perfection. "Good morning, sleepy head." She chuckled, placing another quick kiss on my lips. I smiled. But I knew, we couldn't stay like this forever. We had fight training. Again. I slid up and hugged her in both of my arms. "We have to go." I sighed. She nodded and we both stood up. I pulled my grey trousers and shirt on. I reached into the closet and pulled my long dark grey robes out. I turned around to face Mei. She was fully dressed now. "I need to go get my robes and do my hair, I'll meet you down there." She fluttered over to me and kissed my cheek. In a flash she was gone.

My arms, and my room, felt empty now. Mei couldn't know how much she had changed me in such a short space of time. I walked over to my window and opened the blood red curtains. I stared out of my window. Below us, the humans were going about their every day business. They were unaware of what lurked in their home town. I felt guilty for taken their lives to stop the burn. I wished there was an alternative, but father had never mentioned it. _"Where's Nero?" _I heard Felix say, a few levels down. I was late. I flew out of the door and down two flights of stairs. Felix smiled when he saw me. It was odd how he always did that. Mei chuckled as I came to stand next to her. Her mousey brown hair was up in a bun, highlighting the features on her face. Anthony glanced down at our entwined hands. "I guess a lot of things can change in twenty-four hours." He mumbled.

We were lined up into our usual bands. I was separated from Mei's touch. I was with my two brothers and my two sister. We all knew we were siblings, but we were unsure why. None of us knew our parentage. Claude elbowed me and took his tongue in his cheek. "Someone got some last night then." Mei turned around from her line and glared at him. She was simply beautiful. "Shut it, Claude." I muttered. Felix turned on us. "You all know why we are here now, so I recommend you stop teasing each other and listen and learn. Claude I'd button your mouth if I was you." Claude looked to the floor. Evie leaned forward and smiled at me. My second to youngest sister resembled me in no way. We had similar eye colouring but that was it. Her hair was the whitest of blondes and she was very dainty. I pitied Mei for being the only female in her family.

The room we were training in was large enough for us not to break everything. Felix paced around as Anthony decided on his tactics. "Right, I want us to go outside. Nero!" I turned my attention back to Anthony, for I was staring goo-goo eyed at Mei. "Yes, sir?" I asked politely. Anthony smiled, "Nero, I want you to practice your gift. We'll go into the forest near a brook. Use the weather as well please, we need to know how extreme you can go." Urgh. I hated practicing my gift. It felt like the only reason I was strongly liked was because of my ability to affect the weather, water and air. "Rocco, we are going to hide something and you are going to seek it out." Anthony walked to stand in front of Claude. He glanced up and down his form. "You can surprise us, Claude. But not until we get into the forest please. Everyone else, practice hand to hand combat. Remember no easy kills, don't go for the obvious." Anthony instructed.

Anthony and Felix led the way out. We followed pretty close, but held back enough for us to speak with each other. Mei was laughing with her brother, Joshua. "So then how're you this morning then, Nero?" Odette asked me. I knew Claude had put her up to getting details out of me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, little sister. How're you?" She flicked her mahogany curls over her shoulder. "I'm great. Mei seems like she's in a good mood. I wonder why." She hinted. Just as I was about to tell her where to go Evie came and stood between us. "Claude wants you." Evie's voice was monotone. Odette smiled and skipped off to stand with her favourite brother. "Thanks." I muttered sincerely. We were closing in on the patch of forest where we would be practicing now. "No problem. She annoys me. Sister or not that girl needs some help. So does Claude." Evie made a disgusted face. I chuckled. I looked around us to make sure no one had their attention on just us two. "You and Bart are my favourites anyways." I whispered. Evie chuckled. I looked over at Bart, who had clearly heard us. He smiled and winked.

I couldn't take my eyes from Mei's face as we practiced. She looked like a delicate flower until she fought. She didn't leave any of her brothers standing. I pulled the clouds over us as Anthony watched. "Can you make it rain?" He asked. I closed my eyes and imagined it raining. Right on cue, I felt the drops of rain begin to fall on us. Odette complained that her hair would get wet. I looked at Evie who rolled her eyes. "Make it snow." Felix ordered. Again I visualised the weather outcome. The rain drops turned into flakes of ice, a rarity for the Italian town. Felix laughed, "Brilliant! They'll have no idea what we can do." The afternoon carried on in a similar fashion. Claude and Rocco showed them what they could do. I felt a little bad for Evie. Her talents meant that Felix and father didn't appreciate her much. She could always tell when she was being lied to, and she didn't like the fact that whenever she spoke with Felix or Demetri they would always be lying about something, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly they were lying about. Only time would tell.

We all ran back home at different paces. I hung back to talk with Mei. She smiled and blushed a little when the previous night was mentioned. Her hands seemed to complete mine. The gaps my fingers left seemed perfectly designed for her hands. It was like she was my other half, the better half of me. She made me feel whole. "I'm moving all my things into your room, if that's okay?" She said, bringing me out of my Mei appreciation group. "Of course it's okay. Its better than okay." I breathed against her eye. I kissed her lobe. She squeezed my hand and we began to run faster. The trees streaked faster past us. We really pushed ourselves. By the time we got home we were both laughing. We didn't notice Aro staring at us.

His face was stiff. Blank. "Father?" I asked. I stepped forward, subconsciously putting myself between Mei and Aro. "Nero, I believe you heard the little performance last night. I'd like to know what you think?" Aro pressed his hand to my face. "I'm glad you're as protective of our little family here as I am. I'm glad to have you as a son." He stared at Mei for awhile and then turned his back. "Oh and congratulations Mei. I'm glad you found your mate." He called over his shoulder. Mei looked up at me, fear crossing her face. Something was wrong here, and Mei knew it.

* * *

**Thannk you all for the reviews! You've all made me very happy.  
Carry on letting me know what you think! **

**I hope you all like Nero and Mei :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Knowing

_Renesmee _

Jacob walked beside me as we entered the house. He leant into my side and pushed my hair behind my shoulder. His warm lips met my ear lobe. I glanced back to make sure my father was out of hearing range, mentally and physically. I was relieved to see he was still talking to my mother, quite a way back. "I'm sleeping in your room tonight." Jake breathed. I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around him. I turned back to see if my dad had noticed. He was holding hands with my mother running into the forest. I guess my mother's nervous habit of panic hunting was coming into play. I turned my attention back to Jake. He was stood at me looking me up and down. His black t-shirt clung to his chiselled chest. We watched each other for awhile, until his lips suddenly crushed me, in such a passion that I was almost overwhelmed.

I scooped me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, in a strangle hold. I was vaguely aware that we were moving through the door as my tongue forced it's way into his mouth. The next thing I was aware was that Jacob was bobbing up and down. I glanced down to see we were headed up the stairs. I hoped he changed his mind. I needed his comfort today of all days. My bedroom door swung open, crashing against the door. We were ambushed by the hot pink walls. Jacob laid me on the bed, his lips not vanishing from mine for longer than a millisecond. He laid on top of me. My hands pressed against his chest. I grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer to me still. Jake's hands pulled me closer to him, they lingered on my lower back. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, keeping him secure against my body.

I yanked his shirt off and threw it across my room. I allowed my hands to trace the perfect surface of his warm body. I kissed down his neck, onto his chest. Once my lips were free from his he wound one of his hands in my hair. He nibbled my ear lobe and kissed the soft spot behind my ear. Suddenly, he froze. I turned my face to his. He didn't speak. I then heard what he heard. Approaching footsteps, about a mile away. We both jumped up quickly. Jake pulled his shirt back on. I glanced in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I grabbed the brush on my night stand and began pulling a brush through it. "So then Jake… What do you think's going to happen with the Volturi then?" My voice was so high pitched and awkward it was unreal. My attempt to change the subject was clearly a lost cause. Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. The footsteps were getting closer now.

Jake kissed my cheek and sat on my bed. "I honestly don't know Ness. I mean what else can we do but fight back?" I went to sit beside him on the bed. Crossing my legs underneath me. "I hope none of us gets hurt." I said running my hand through his thick black hair. He smiled at my touch. "I won't allow you to get hurt, Nessie. I love you." I lent in for a quick kiss, still very aware that my mother and father would not be far from us now. "I love you too." We both listened for their footsteps. They were very loud now. I hopped off of my bed and reached for Jacob's hand. "Let's go get something to eat." I smiled. He grabbed my hand immediately. I opened my bedroom door as my father opened the front door. As we walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand, my father watched us. My mother nudged him and smiled. "We're just getting something to eat." I nervously answered what was no doubt their mental questions. We side stepped around them and hopped into the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator but before I could pull out the carton of eggs, Jacob had lifted me onto the counter. "I'm cooking." He beamed. I couldn't argue. He pulled out the eggs and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard underneath my legs. I couldn't help but be happy when I was with Jacob, even if we were in mortal danger from our long term enemies. I cracked the eggs and started whisking them. The only human food I could even somewhat tolerate was eggs. I watched him in silence for awhile. I passed him a pan and watched him pour the egg mixture into it. His eyes caught mine. They were sad again. Just like they had been in Alice and Jasper's house. He turned the hob on and turned around to face me. He placed one hand at either side of my body. His lips met mine rather timidly. "Can we even beat an army?" I whispered. One side of Jake's mouth rose in half a smile. "It'd not be the first time. And we have more numbers now." He muttered, mainly to himself. What did he mean this wasn't first time? I was one of the only hybrids, or at least I used to be. So how could he have already fought an army? I looked at him confused. He seemed to realise what he'd said and turned his attention back to the eggs.

He flipped one side of it over. But this time he didn't look at me. "Jake, what did you mean this isn't the first time?" My voice shook with fear. Why was he keeping this from me? He turned around slowly, but there was no sign that he was going to tell me. "Jacob, please tell me." I pleaded. He turned to the hob and turned the flaming ring off. He flipped the eggs onto a plate and handed it to me. I sat it down beside me on the counter and continued to stare at me. My mother and father walked into the room. My dad had clearly heard our thoughts. "Jacob, its time that we told her the truth." My mother's almost whispered words terrified me. She walked across the kitchen and took my hand in hers. She led me silently into the living room, sitting beside me on the couch. My father and Jacob followed us wordlessly.

"Renesmee, you have to understand that all these things we are going to tell you happened before you born." My mother's words rang with majesty. I nodded and waited for her to tell me. We were sat for over an hour as she told me everything that had happened in such a short period of time. Over certain parts of the story my father looked like he would set on fire with the relived pain. Jake looked ashamed of himself. I knew why he did. Before he had loved me, he had loved my mother. He had been in love with the woman that had brought me into the world. I didn't know how to feel. Once the story was finished everyone kept their eyes on me. I stared at Jacob. "You _loved_ her? Like you _love_ me?" I said through gritted teeth. I didn't want to accept this. It was like I was his replacement Bella because she had her one true love, and a family now.

Jacob didn't speak, or move. I didn't think he could now. I waited for his answer. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but I still waited. "Everything changed after you were born. _You_ are my soul mate. Edward is your mom's." His voice was dry, it cracked in different places. "No Jake, I'm you're imprint, I'm just closer to your genetic design to give you more wolves." I sounded harsh. I didn't care. It hurt more that they'd lied to me, then what had happened. Because they had lied it made it sound like there was something to cover up, more than just love. I needed to know something. If Jake had slept with my mother I would never be able to forgive him. "They didn't Renesmee." My father said in answer to my thoughts. I nodded in appreciation. "You all should have just told me. That's what hurts the most." I stood up and walked out of the room. I ran upstairs and closed the door of my bedroom.

I buried my head under the sheets that had once been a fort for my Jacob and me. I sighed remembering the events of the day, not caring if my dad heard anymore. My heart felt bruised by my love's deceit. I had other things to consider too. In just six weeks time a Hybrid army and a sophisticatedly trained guard was headed to wipe out my family. My family and friends had previously fought a new born army, and killed them all, who were not highly trained. We were going to lose. I had no fight training at all, compared to these skilled fighters. I was going to die. A tear rolled down my cheek. My life was too short to keep this grudge with Jacob. So what if he loved my mother? It was in his past now. I was his future, I'd like to think. I wiped my eyes clean and shoved the sheets from above me. I hopped from my bed and ran down the stairs.

I found Jacob in the kitchen on his own. He was staring at the uneaten plate of eggs. "Jacob." I whispered. He turned around to see me, his eyes remorseful. Without a second's thought I was crushing my lips against his. "I'm so sorry." I whispered against his eager lips. I couldn't believe how selfish I was in my thoughts. He pulled away from my mouth and stared at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for, hon. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have told you straight from the beginning." I nodded in agreement with that. Our lips met again. When I did pull away, my words crushed the romance dead. "I need you to train me how to fight." Jake stared at my wide eyed, obviously confused by my train of thought. I had six weeks to learn to defend myself, I needed to learn quickly. He nodded once and wrapped me in his arms again. All my previous worries vanished. I knew the truth now, about everything. I knew just a portion of the danger I was in. And I was in huge danger at the moment.

* * *

**I thought it was about time that Renesmee knew. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as "fluffy" as the rest. Hope you liked it anyways. As always let me know in REVIEWS please. I appreciate every comment that I've had.**

**Just want to address one comment I've had: This isn't a Bella and Aro love story, they are just the two main characters. I'm sorry if anyone was confused by this. **

**Thank you  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Meadow

_Bella_

I stared up at the white ceiling. I didn't know how to feel anymore. According to Edward, Renesmee was only acutely aware of the danger we were in, she was too wrapped up in Jacob. Revealing all the truth to her last night could not have helped with that either. I was vaguely aware of Edward's hands tracing lines in my arms. I turned my eyes to him. The liquid gold in his eyes made most of the fear for my daughter evaporate. His mouth turned into a small smile. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered. I turned my eyes from him again and looked to the window. Light was just beginning to come through the window. I pushed my shield away from me. It no longer was a struggle for me. Edward sighed as my fears ambushed him. He pulled me around so we were facing each other. My shield was still away from me. "Renesmee's not worried. She's really happy now. She's asleep in Jacob's arms. Jacob's awake, he's thinking about tactics again." Edward whispered. I was glad Renesmee was all loved up, but I just thought her priorities were a bit wrong at the moment.

Edward stifled a chuckle at my thoughts. My brows furrowed and I pulled my shield back. He kissed my lips softly. "Bella, have you forgot about your priorities when you were facing death?" He kissed me again. I knew he had a point. He continued to kiss me, running his hands through my hair. "You were more concerned about being changed, or the choice between me and Jacob, or about trying to steal my virtue…" he laughed wickedly at the last line, before kissing me again, "… than you were your threats. The only difference here is Renesmee's a lot more robust then you were. We have an advantage this time, Aro doesn't know that Alice can see his decisions, now that she can see hybrids and wolves. It's all going to be okay, Bella. We just have to be smart." I kissed him this time. It lasted a lot longer then our previous kisses did.

I always got too carried away when I kissed Edward. My hands pulled me closer to him, grabbing handfuls of his hair and scooping his beautiful jaw line with my other hand. Edward's hands wrapped around my bare waist pulling my closer to his. "Oh come on! I can hear you guys breathing heavy!" Jacob complained from downstairs. That creeped me out. I separated from Edward in a blink of an eye. Edward just chuckled. I jumped out of bed and began pulling my clothes on. I turned around to see the most beautiful expression on Edward's face. "What's wrong?" I asked as I slid my arms into a shirt. I fastened the buttons on the shirt. Edward was now stood in front of me. The bare skin of his chest enveloped me. He pressed his lips to my neck and sighed. "You are the most beautiful thing on this Earth." He breathed.

I ran my hands through his bronze hair. I kissed his nose and smiled. "I'm by far not. But thank you. Renesmee's awake." I stated as I heard my daughter's breathing change. Jacob kissed her and the sheets moved as she sat up. "You still don't see yourself correctly." Edward whispered as he began to pull his trousers on. I walked over to the window and looked outside. The day was going to be sunny for once with the looks. "Edward, can we go to our meadow today please?" I hadn't seen it in such a long time. I missed the beauty of it. Other than Charlie, Billy and Sue, it was the thing I missed most about Forks. I turned to see Edward fully dressed. His eyes glistened. "Of course we can. I'll check in with Alice and we'll go straight away." He pulled his mobile out and dialled Alice's number. I continued to look out of the window.

Jacob was apologising to Renesmee for waking her. She didn't care and pressed her lips to his skin. I tried to block them out. I was so happy that my daughter was head over heels in love. I just wished that Edward would ease up a little. I guess it was just because of the times that we both grew up. Religion had mostly come and gone, and so had a lot of traditions. I knew Renesmee was only seven years old, but she was eighteen mentally and physically, so I couldn't see a problem. It must have been hard on her. "Alice, is there any problems? Have you seen anything else?" Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie. "No, not yet. Aro's not made any decisions in relation to the hybrids. He's mainly been deciding how to handle Caius after a confrontation. And something to do with deciding about how to deal with a new romance. I'm not quite sure." Alice's voice didn't sound worried, so I relaxed slightly. "That's good then. I'm going to take Bella to our meadow today. If there are any problems, call me please." Edward slid his phone shut and walked over to my side. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He called down to tell Renesmee and Jacob where we would be. Edward grabbed my hand and we jumped out of the window.

We made it to the meadow in Forks, not too long after. Although my memory was now infallible, it had in no way done the meadow justice. The wild flowers had a totally different scent to when I was human. The sun light made the green colours a lot more luminous. It still felt like we were in our own little world here. I stood on the fringe, watching Edward sparkle, as I had on our very first trip here. He turned to me and beckoned to me with one hand. I stepped forward and took his hand in mine. My skin sparkled with his, our sparkles mingling together most perfectly. We sat down. Edward laid back and stared at the small wispy clouds. A first for Forks. I hated that we didn't have anything like this in Seattle. I laid beside him, resting my head on his chest. The skies were a lovely blue colour, only more accentuated with the crisp white of the sparse clouds.

Edward felt warmer than usual. I supposed I did too. I draped my arms across his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. "I remember when this was just a place for me to escape. It means so much more now." His voice had a beautiful tone to it. It was impossible for me to have any worries here. "I'm so happy I found you Bella. You have made my life the most complete it had been in 108 years." I rolled over to him and kissed his lips. "I love you, Edward." I breathed. I nuzzled into his neck and sighed with contentment. "I love you too." His arms squeezed me tighter.

We were laid, glittering in the sun, for most of the day. The sun eventually recoiled into the clouds, and it started to rain. Edward sat up slowly, with me still in his arms, and sighed. "I think we should make a move home. I just want to make sure everything is okay." This brought the threat of the Volturi to a front in my mind. I nodded and stood up. I reached for Edward's hand and pulled him to his feet. We held hands as we ran home. As we were running home I thought about our last confrontation with them. "Edward, do you think we can avoid a fight, like we did last time?" Edward's thumb began making soothing circles on my hand. "I sincerely hope so, but I'm not sure yet. I'm only has sure as Alice is. Aro is quite a predictable man, but it isn't only his decisions that cause it anymore. It all depends on whether the hybrids decide to fight, once they know the truth." At least we had a chance, then. It was a much larger possibility then we had last time.

We turned the final corner to approach our house. Jacob was stood waiting for us. I couldn't see or hear Renesmee. Where was she? Jacob had a peculiar look on his face. I was stood wearing only his three quarters, as normal. His hands were shoved into the depths of his pockets. He saw us approach and stepped forward. "Edward, Bells." He greeted us. Edward stiffened slightly but relaxed as quickly. "Hey Jake. What's happened?" I scanned all around us looking for a threat. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I've come to my senses." He scoffed. He seemed nervous for some reason. "What are you talking about Jake?" In my opinion he was making absolutely no sense at all. Jacob looked at Edward then. He seemed to have a more humble appearance than he normally did. "I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. She is my whole world, I love her so much." My jaw dropped.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Next chapter is in Jacob's point of view. **

**REVIEW please?  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Engagement

_Jacob_

Edward looked like he was about to choke on his words. I was guessing he wouldn't let me marry his daughter. I glanced over to Bella. Her jaw was sprung open. I'm surprised she wasn't expecting this. I was so in love with Renesmee, they should have seen this coming. The silence was getting awkward now, I had to say something. "I know that you like things to be done right, Edward, so that's what I'm doing. I'm doing things right." I couldn't decide what his expression was. I'd never seen it before. His eyebrows were furrowed but he didn't look too angry. "Doing things right?" He repeated finally. I nodded. "You mean you're really asking to marry my daughter so you can sleep with her?" He knew that was not the reason. The leech could read my mind for god's sake. I had to say it out loud for Bella's sake. "I didn't mean that. I meant that I would ask your permission before asking her. I love her more than my life it's self. I would never use her like that, all I want is to love her and keep her safe." It was all the truth. Renesmee made me feel like I'd never felt before.

I looked at Bella again. She'd finally closed her eyes. She was staring at Edward now. I was hoping she was telling him something telepathically. Edward reached for her hand. Hand-in-hand they both turned to look at me. "Jacob, I think that you would take care of our daughter perfectly. We'd be very happy for you two to marry." A huge smile spread across my face and I grabbed my soon to be father-in-law in a bear hug. "Thank you!" I was beginning to sound like a five year old girl. I pulled back and looked over at Bella. She looked more shocked to my reaction then she did at my request. I was so god damn happy. I pulled Bella into my arms. I knew that if she was human I would have crushed her or suffocated her by now. I let her go. "Jake, she's not said yes yet!" Bella gasped.

She had a point. What if Renesmee said no? I didn't know what I'd do without her beside me. Edward rolled his eyes. "Jacob, she loves you. I'm sick of hearing just how much she loves you. But if you don't ask her, how are you going to be husband and wife?" It was unusual how we'd only been a couple for just over a week, and here I was about to propose. It just felt right. We were right together. "I never thought I'd hear your mind be so loved up. Alice and Jasper married a week after meeting each other. You'll be fine." Edward smiled. Bella laughed. "What's up Bells?" She shook her head and tried to hold the laugh in. "I'm just remembering something. The first day we moved here, you were joking about how romantic Edward was. I said that you'd be a romantic…and now you are." I remembered that day. Not that I'd admit to it. I was still an alpha after all, I needed some self respect. "Oh, he remembers all right." Edward laughed. That talent of his was somewhat annoying at times.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked, changing the subject from my embarrassment. Her name sent butterflies through me. I had to stop thinking this stuff round Edward. He was barely holding his laugh in. "She's at Carlisle and Esme's." Renesmee had gone over just after her mom and dad had left for Forks. She had some questions for Carlisle, and she missed her Grandma. "Okay then. You have time to prepare what you're going to say to her then. Me and Edward are going over to Alice's." Bella announced. Edward gave a quick look of confusion. She'd clearly not discussed these plans with him. Edward shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Good luck." Bella winked. She dragged Edward away from the house. I heard them pick up speed but I didn't turn around in time to see them disappear. I did the only thing I knew would help my nerves. I phased.

I ran into the trees, feeling the air push my fur back. _Hey, Jacob. _Leah greeted. Seth and Embry had phased too. _Hi, Jake. Hello Jacob. _Their mental minds greeted. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was running. I was just trying to think of the perfect words. _Words for what? _Seth's naïve voice intruded. _He's proposing to Nessie, dumbass. _Embry laughed. Oh great. _We'll take your mind off of it, Jacob. You heard anything else about the Italian bloodsuckers? _Leah kindly interfered. The mention of their names sent fury all over me. I listened to the sound my paws made on the damp earth. It calmed me down._Nothings new. Alice still hasn't seen any changes. We're down to just under six weeks before they leave Volterra. I'll keep you guys updated I promise._

Seth was thinking about what they looked and smelled like, preparing himself for seeing them again. _Now that's sorted, we'll help how you're gonna ask her. 'oh Renesmee you are the Juliette to my Romeo' then kiss her face off. _Embry laughed.

_If that's how you propose Embry, I pity your future imprint. I'm off you guys, call me if you hear anything._ I stopped still in my tracks.

I phased back human. Who was I kidding? I couldn't get peace and quite as a wolf. I noticed where I was now. I'd almost ran all the way back to Forks. Homing instinct I guess. I began to run back. I was hoping Renesmee wasn't back yet. It would be awkward proposing to her while I was naked. Edward wouldn't really like that either. I began to listen for her angel's voice as I got closer. She was no where to be heard. I couldn't even smell her. Good. I ran round to the back door. The door opened into the kitchen. Bella had cooked us a plate of spaghetti each and left it on the side. It smelt delicious. I ran through the house as quickly as I could and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. As I was walking from my bedroom I heard Renesmee walk through the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks from the nerves.

"Oh Jake, I've had a brilliant day! Grandpa's learnt me some new things about medicine that are really fascinating. If I can control myself he says that when we move again I can go work with him!" Renesmee gushed. I had to walk down the stairs. "That's great, hon." I said kissed her cheek. She hung her coat up on the hook and followed me through to the kitchen. I put the plates in the microwave. "Go sit in the dining room, I'll bring dinner through in a moment." She looked at my face, and seemed to give in deciding what I was doing. She left the room. I heard the chair scrape back, and Renesmee gasp. "Jacob, the room is beautiful!" She said. Alice. She was a very useful leech at times. The microwave beeped and I pulled our plates out. Renesmee had never tried spaghetti so I hope she liked it. She usually only liked eggs.

I carried the plates through to the dining room and set them down at the table. The oak table was draped in a white embroidered cloth. Two candles stood in the middle of the table. They were red. Very fitting for half-vampire nuptials. There was a rose next to Renesmee's seat. She stared down at the spaghetti nervously. "I know you've never tried it, but I think you could maybe like it." My sentence didn't make too much sense to me. I hope it did to her. She nodded and picked up the silver cutlery. She wound the pasta round her fork and popped it into her mouth. She smiled. I sat down then and began to eat too. I felt like I could throw it back up at any second. The butterflies didn't want to share their room it seemed.

We ate our meal just chit-chatting. Once we were finished I took our plates into the kitchen. I walked back into the room, with hands shaking. She looked back up at me and smiled. This was it. I took her hand in mine, as I bent down on one knee. Her breath caught. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, before you entered my life I was unsure of my way, my path in life. But then you were born and everything became clear. I'm so in love with you Nessie, I want nothing more than for you to say that you will be my wife. Renesmee, will you marry me?" The one second it took her to answer me felt like it lasted a life time. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Of course I will Jacob. I love you!" She jumped into my arms. The moment our lips met, I wondered what the hell I'd been worrying about. "I love you." I whispered against her lips. I pulled the black ring box from my pocket and handed it to her. She opened it slowly. The ring was my mother's. The stone in the middle was blue; like my mother's eyes, my father had said. It was surrounded by tiny white diamonds. The band was silver. I took it out of the box and slid it onto Nessie's wedding finger. "We're going to be married!" She cried, hugging me to her once again. We were. Renesmee Cullen, was going to be my wife. It was about time too.

* * *

**I hope I did this justice. **

**More should be coming tomorrow :) **

**Thank you  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Agenda

_Alice_

I laid across Jasper's lap. His hands played with strands of my short black hair. I couldn't keep my eyes from Edward and Bella's faces. I didn't need my husband's powers to know that they were both a little on edge. The reason was same as always. My niece. I had to put an end to their worrying. I stared into the future. Hundreds of visions assaulted me all at once, but I was used to this now. I focused on Renesmee's and Jacob's future. It was hazy still but I could make them out. A lot clearer as time went by. They were like seeing humans to me now, almost. The vision that was the strongest, and therefore the most certain, was the fact that Renesmee was going to say a resounding "yes" to Jacob's proposal. A triumphant smile spread across my lips. I couldn't help but check Aro's future as well, and therefore ours. The hybrids were in more sophisticated training. Felix was throwing them around showing them how to attack from different angles. Aro was stood watching from the back with one of the cloaked wives. One newborn walked up to him with a request. Aro's answer was a stern no. As if he'd expected this to come. This would no doubt put more riffs in the group. More to our favour. I snapped out of the vision and glanced over at Edward.

My brother's lips had turned into a glorious smile. I had to verbalise for Bella's sake. It was no good to her not knowing why her husband was smiling like a Cheshire cat, while she sat there still worried. "Renesmee's going to say 'yes' to Jacob." I squeaked. Bella's face lit up. "You know what this means right?" I said, sitting up out of my husband's arms. Bella's face dropped again. I wish my sister would lighten up a little. I mean come on! Weddings meant parties! "Bella, don't give me that face. You know how happy it makes me. We all need something to cheer us up, after yet another death threat. I think Renesmee will really like it." I smiled innocently as Bella's face fell into the usual acceptance of my ideas. "Okay Alice. I guess you did do a great job at our wedding. Speaking of death threats, have you seen anything else?" She shuffled uncomfortably. Edward wrapped his arm around her.

Jasper's fingers laced between mine. Nothing scared him more than the fear of losing me. That wouldn't happen, I wouldn't allow it to. "Aro's had the hybrids learning how to attack from different angles. Some seem to have gifts, but I'm not certain what they are yet. One seems to be more important then the rest of them. I keep seeing his face more and more. Aro is going to deny a request that the hybrid will make. I think he might be the loose link that we need to over throw them." Jasper nodded, understanding what I was saying. Edward pursed his lips. "What's the request?" Bella finally spit out, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Marriage." Jasper's eyes bulged then. His lips turned up into an award winning smile. "That is excellent. If love is involved we'll have no problem convincing the hybrid to leave them. Its if his girlfriend wants to join…" Jasper and Edward began rambling about how they could do this. Bella just smiled at me.

I'd had enough of listening to the silly boy talk. I stood up fluidly and dragged Bella upstairs with me. She didn't seem to protest. The cream washed walls came to end and we walked through my oak door. Esme had built this room especially for me. I called it my "party planning" room. Because it was just that. It was the room I planned in. The walls in this room were pink. The carpet was a light shade of pink, to match. The pine tables were shoved up against each wall. I'd organised them perfectly. The wall near the window was for weddings. The wall to the left was for birthdays. The wall to my right was my random table. I almost clapped with delight as I dragged Bella to the back table. She groaned when she saw the stacks of bride catalogues.

"Bella, your only child is only ever going to get married once. You want it to be perfect don't you?" I may have guilt tripped her just a tad. She nodded. I thrust a few magazines into her alabaster hands. "Scan those and pick ones that you think Renesmee will like. That way I can get the dress made and it can be a surprise for her." She opened the first magazine and began scanning through it. I flipped open my diary. I searched the future to see if they had decided on a date for the wedding yet. Renesmee was leaning closer to an August wedding. That gave me two months. I could easily do that. Bella stopped scanning one catalogue. "I think she'll like this one. Its girly and elegant." I turned around to see the dress Bella had chosen for her daughter. It was an ivory dress with a low back. The bodice of the dress was embellished with crystals. It had thin spaghetti straps, and a low enough neckline for a simple necklace. "Its perfect. I have a few moderations to make on it, but I think that she will love the idea. I shall order it in tomorrow." I smiled.

Renesmee and Jacob were due to arrive here in seven minutes. Jacob would easily fall into the tactical conversation, and it wouldn't take much to drag Renesmee up here with us. I considered calling everyone else over, but realised Carlisle would be working. And you never wanted to disturb Rosalie and Emmett unless an attack was imminent, or else they would be really annoyed. I had to spare poor Edward too. Their thoughts would be way too graphic for his liking. I grabbed my phone out of pocket and dialled Esme. She'd be lonely with Carlisle being at work. The door downstairs opened. "We're engaged!" Renesmee's voice cooed, as her father and uncle congratulated her. "Esme, I have some great news. I'll let Renesmee tell you herself when you come over." I noticed that Bella was slowly edging to the door. Whether it was a conscious decision or not, was beyond me. I said goodbye to Esme and stuffed my phone into my pocket again. "Bella, don't you dare leave this room." She sighed in defeat and walked back to scanning the catalogues.

"Renesmee, come upstairs please." I called. Almost immediately I heard her soft footsteps against the carpet on the stairs. She walked into the room and beamed at us. "Jacob proposed!" She squealed. I hadn't seen him choose a ring, so when I saw a twinkling set of diamonds on her hand I gasped. I grabbed her hand straight away. "Beautiful! I didn't even see him choose this!" How had that gotten past me? Renesmee giggled. "He didn't choose it. It was his mother's." Oh how perfect. Bella's engagement ring was Edward's mother's, it was just so fitting. Renesmee looked around the room. She caught Bella's eyes, and pressed her hand against her mother's cheek. It look like Bella was about to explode of pride. "I know its alright baby. I'm just so happy for you. In fact I'm so happy that I've even let Alice force me into wedding planning." Bella laughed then. I rolled my eyes. She made me out to be some kind of bridezilla or something.

I grabbed my diary and handed it to Renesmee. "Choose a date please. I know you've been edging closer to August. August is perfect." Renesmee flicked through the dates. She hovered around her mother and father's anniversary but then flicked to the week after. "August the 20th sounds nice." I closed my eyes and concentrated this time. The date seemed surprisingly free to say that Renesmee had just made the decision. "That's strange. I don't see you getting married then." I closed my eyes again. I heard Bella's voice intrude on my vision. "Maybe you need Jacob's decision too." That wasn't it. He agreed with everything Renesmee suggested. I searched the week before hand. The magazines I were holding slipped through my fingers. I heard a whoosh of air as Bella scooped them up from midair. It couldn't be right. It just couldn't. That was less than six weeks away, like we'd expected. Aro must have decided to act earlier. If he stuck to this plan we'd be facing the hybrids in just three weeks. Renesmee's wedding was affected because all the decisions were to be made afterwards. I heard Edward move up the stairs. Jasper and Jacob following. Everyone's eyes were on me when mine finally opened. Edward's terror was written all over his face. Bella's eyes met mine as she cradled the catalogues. "Alice?" Her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper. I searched the faces of my family members, not knowing how to tell them this. We weren't ready. Could we even be ready in three weeks? Renesmee had never trained a day in her life. I saved the last face for last. My Jasper's. His eyes were petrified, frozen on mine. I opened my mouth to speak. "Three weeks." I finally cracked out. Jacob's brow hardened. "They'll be here in three weeks."

* * *

**I've never written in Alice's point of view before so I hope this was okay.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Plots

_Aro_

I took my place on the edge of the field. This was another day for fight training, only today I would be present. Felix was training the hybrids without gifts. He through Nicholas into a tree. The tree snapped in half and fell to the ground. Nicholas went straight in for the kill. Felix flipped him on his back again. I sighed and looked over towards where the gifted hybrids were. Nero was changing the weather again. The sun was out today, but Nero repeatedly made it rain. He seemed quite low today. Not that I particularly cared. Claude was currently in the form of a lion. His golden fur still had the same luminosity of his skin had. He was a magnificent creature. We had recently discovered that he still had his hybrid strength when he was in animal form. I glanced back over to where Felix was throwing the others around. Joshua was quite a good fighter. I smiled sadistically. The Cullen's were going to be eliminated.

When I glanced back towards the gifted hybrids, Nero was missing. I searched the field for him. He was stood with Mei. He told her that he had something to ask me. I waited for him to place a kiss on her cheek, and then he bounded over to me. I knew what this question would be and I knew what my answer would be. Has he got closer to where I was stood, a simple smile spread across my chalky lips. "Hello, Nero. What is it I can do for you?" I held my hand out to touch his, but he ignored it - keeping his distance. "Father, I would like to ask your permission to marry Mei. May I have your blessing please?" It was as I thought. I felt the look on my face sour. If Nero was to marry Mei then he would be more convinced to leave us. Just like Eleazar and Carmen. My thoughts spat and hissed as I thought of their betrayal.

Nero still stared up at me. His face was both hopeful and acceptant. It was a much smaller risk to deny him this, than it would be to allow him to marry. He was the gem in my crown. "I'm sorry Nero, but I cannot allow this to happen. Not for a few weeks anyway. This battle is very important to me." Nero's face became angry. He huffed and turned his back on me. The weather clouded over, turning the once blue, cloudless sky into a dark storm filled one. Rain began to fall from the sky. It was warm against my cheek as it slid from my face. Nero carried on walking, to the point where my eyes couldn't see further. It annoyed me that he wouldn't touch me, what if he was planning on leaving? I looked over to Felix once again. He was staring at me now, wondering why I had turned Nero's request down. "Felix?" I said, beckoning him towards me. Felix was at my side in one second. "Yes, master?" It always did make me feel special when I was referred to as being superior. "Felix, I need you to keep an eye on Nero. And Mei." I turned my attention to the hybrid. She was staring longingly after Nero. She heard her name and looked over at me. Our eyes met for a split second and she looked away again.

It was two later that Nero returned. I was in the chamber room with my brother's. He didn't knock he just barged through the doors. "Nero, we have respect in this castle. You knock before entering, son." I chastised. He scoffed at my words. "You have no respect for me, do you father? If you did you'd let me marry Mei. I have to wait five weeks before even considering asking you again. And that is if we make it out of the battle in tact." His eyes were glued to mine. I stood up from my throne and walked towards him. "Nero, I just want you to concentrate on the most difficult of tasks." I lied. His eyes were piercing my skin almost. He looked me up and down. "I'll respect that, as long as you promise to let me marry her someday." Oh what a lovely loop hole he'd given me. His eyes never left mine. "Of course you can marry Mei. Someday." I smiled delicately at him and turned my back, to walk back towards my throne.

His warm hand grabbed mine. In that one moment I saw why he was so eager to marry Mei, I saw how my words had hurt him and I saw what he thought now. I felt that I was being unfair as I was married myself. "I married Sulpicia under better circumstances." I turned around to him now. His hand still on mine. His thoughts were turning extremely negative. I had a brilliant idea. I almost exploded with excitement for my idea. My mouth turned up into a smile. "Three weeks today, Nero, we will be fighting the Cullens. Then you can marry Mei whenever you want." _If you comeback_, I added mentally. Nero took a step back taking his hand from mine. "You said six weeks." He stammered. I smiled again and turned to my brothers. "I did, yes, Nero. I think we are ready to take them down. You are all more than capably trained. Plus the sooner we go, the sooner you can marry Mei." The same sadistic smile I had when watching my creations, spread across my greedy lips. "You may go and tell Mei now. Heidi should be due soon."

Nero left the chamber. Marcus sighed. "Always getting in the way of true love, Aro." He sighed. Marcus had no idea. He had no idea how much I did actually get in the way of true love. I killed my own sister, his wife, just to keep my coven together. There was nothing that I wouldn't do. A greedy smile spread across Caius's lips. "We can finally get this over and done with." He clapped his hands once and laughed, with a sort of malicious humour. The sound of Heidi's footsteps intruded into our hearing range. Several beating hearts got louder and louder as they got closer. I lipped my lips. Venom began to pool in my mouth at the thought of my meal.

We had the servants clean the room after our meal. I took my seat in my throne again. I had called for Felix. He was currently training Joshua how to use his strength more effectively. Once they had finished Felix came straight to me. He knocked politely on the door as we beckoned him in. He stood before the three of us and bowed. "You called for me, master?" I stood up from my throne. In a flash I was stood before Felix. His eyes probed me for answers of why I was acting more excited than usual. "Yes Felix. I'd like you and Anthony to prepare the hybrids for three weeks today. We leave Volterra in two and a half weeks. Demetri needs to locate the Cullens so we know where we are flying. Is that plausible?" Felix took a second to think. "That will be no problem, Aro, I'll just give them more intense training. If Demetri is unavailable, Rocco is ready to find them. They'll not even see what's coming for them." Felix was right, the hybrid's haziness to Alice, was a gift in itself. Three weeks today the Cullens would be no more.

* * *

**I know that this is a short chapter, I just felt that Aro's thoughts needed to be explained.**

**This will be my last chapter until this time next week, as I am going to music festival tomorrow. Sorry guys!  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Terrified

_Bella_

Renesmee slammed into me. The force shoved her straight to the floor. My hand gently landed on her throat. She groaned and shot up to her feet. I sighed. She charged at me again, this time grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me over her shoulder. I took her legs out with one of mine; both of us landing on the floor. Her body began to shake violently. I turned to see her scraping her bronze curls from across her face. The scent of moisture filled the air. My daughter was crying. I pulled her into a seated position. She began to hide her eyes from mine. When she did finally look at me, her eyes read terror and inadequacy. "Renesmee? What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rocked her. The field we were in suddenly felt to be smaller. There were no trees to me now, no grass, no animals. It was just me and my little girl. Her big brown eyes enveloped me. She stared at me, doing nothing but wiping the tears away. "If I can't even get by you, how the hell am I going to get past the bloodsuckers?" My hands wiped her tears away.

"I can tell you've been spending a lot with Jake." I tried to make her smile, but my attempt blatantly failed. She stared at me expressionless, waiting for an answer. She pressed her hand to my face. She showed me images of the Volturi killing her. I pushed her hand away gently. "That won't happen." I said defensively. She coughed, clearing her throat, and moved her eyes away from mine. "Their hybrids have had more training than I have. The guard have centuries over me. If I can't even beat you, I'm going to die, Mom!" Her voice broke over my name. I wound my alabaster fingers through her hair, combing the knots out gently. "No one will _ever_ let you get hurt, Renesmee. We're all going to be there. Alice can't even see it getting to a fight yet, there are too many decisions to be made. This training is just a precaution." I heard familiar footsteps nearing the field. Renesmee didn't look up, she had no need to.

I watched as my husband ran through the final batch of foliage. Our eyes met from across the field and he ran to our sides with an increased pace. Edward's eyes searched our daughter's face. He knelt before her and grabbed the hands from her tear streaked cheeks. I still left my arm across her shoulders, and one hand in her hair. "Dad… I… I…" Edward shushed her and stared at me over her shoulder. He looked confused. Were her thoughts incoherent? "Renesmee, stop thinking that. Nothing is going to happen, I swear. Would seeing Jacob make you feel better?" Renesmee nodded. Edward stood fluidly and pulled her up with him. She lifelessly flopped against him. I stood up too, wedging her in the middle of both of us. I stared at Edward, a worried look crossing my face. He looked into my eyes, his brow furrowing with confusion. I pushed my shield away, so he could hear my thoughts. _We were only practicing and she just freaked out. _He nodded once, and we began walking out of the field.

Renesmee didn't stop crying until we got to the edge of the forest. Our house was in view now, possibly not to Renesmee though. No one spoke. Edward was listening intently to Renesmee's thoughts. Every now and then he would shake his head and sigh. When the house was finally in Renesmee's view her heart accelerated and she stopped crying. The closer we got, it became more evident that Jacob was waiting for us. I heard his pacing footsteps in the kitchen. We pulled Renesmee through the back door. Jacob held his arms open and she fell into them. Edward took my now empty hand, as our daughter sobbed. "Ja-Ja-Jacob, I don't know what to do anymore?" The way she worded it sounded like a question. Edward dragged me back towards the door. "We'll give you two a minute." His voice was the same monotone his voice always wore when he was on the verge of shutting down. He dragged me out of the door as Renesmee described her worries to him in stutters.

Edward's eyes didn't meet mine as we sat in the grass behind our house. I rested my head in his lap. His hands stroked my hair repeatedly. I counted my breaths. Seven hundred and forty six breaths later, we were still in silence. "Edward? Talk to me." I rolled over so I could see his face. "What do you want me to say?" He glanced towards me. His topaz eyes melted when our eyes met. "I want you to tell me why you've gone all quiet. And I want you to tell me what Renesmee was thinking about." I shuffled into a seated position and placed my hands on either side of his head. He leant in and kissed just below my eye. "I'm terrified of what she was thinking about, Bella. She's petrified she's not good enough to survive. She thinks that they are going to rip her away from us, from Jacob." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. "We've been training for the last week, why's this come up now?" Edward moved his face to see my eyes, and then kissed my lips. "She's been dreaming. She's scared that they're going to come true. Like some of your dreams did." He looked away as he said the last line.

My lips brushed his this time, I wanted to reassure him. He was still a little vacant, we were both trying to block out Renesmee and Jacob's conversation; but their thoughts must have been harder to tune out. "Edward, not all of my dreams came true. None of Renesmee's come true. It'll be okay. No one will let her get hurt." Edward nodded. I stroked his bronze hair back. "What is she thinking now? What is Jacob thinking?" I needed to keep him talking to me. I needed to understand. "Jacob's thinking about killing anyone who even threatens her. He's thinking about what to tell the pack, making Renesmee the top priority. Renesmee's thinking about whether she'll die or not. She was considering asking to stay away. But she's decided that won't help anything." This all sounded so familiar to me, and yet completely different at the same time. "She doesn't want to be a coward." Edward breathed, moving his head into the crevice of my neck.

I closed my eyes and just concentrated on Edward's scent, the way he moved when he breathed. I couldn't concentrate on my daughter's fear right now. It wouldn't help her for me to worry, what she needed right now was her fiancé. "She'll never be a coward to me." I whispered. I felt Edward nod in agreement. He sighed heavily. "Her thoughts are less overwhelming now. She's been in a panic since last night, but today pushed her over the edge." Suddenly, everything felt too real. We had two weeks before the Volturi and their army of hybrids came to find us, with the help of Demetri. They would want to fight. Renesmee was right, we weren't ready. All we could do was protect her to the best of our ability. I pulled around to see Edward's eyes. The butterscotch in his eyes was far from warm. They must have been a mirror to mine. "We're not ready are we?" I whispered, in hopes that our daughter wouldn't hear. I concentrated on her reaction, she didn't appear to have heard me. "We're as ready as we can be for now. We just have to keep practicing. Emmett says he'll teach her how to fight dirty." Edward's voice was quieter than mine. Jacob must have heard me. "We'll be okay though. We just have to be." I rested my head on his shoulder, letting him stroke my hair.

The back door opened. The breeze filled with the scent of wolf. Jacob's footsteps got closer to us. He stopped a short distance in front of us and sat in the grass. I turned to face my best friend. His eyes were empty, his face still. I had never seen him like this before. "She's sleeping." He stated. I nodded. His head fell into the cup of his hands. His body began to shake with tearful sobs. I shifted to his side, wrapping my arms over his muscled back. "Jake? Talk to us." He looked up at me. His chocolate eyes spewing over like a fountain. "I've never seen her like this, ever. I don't even know how to help." His words filled me with powerlessness. It made me uneasy. I glanced over to Edward. "Jacob, there is nothing we can do right now, other than look after her. She understood the first time they came, but she didn't know how severe it was then. We kept a lot from her. This time she's mature enough to understand every aspect. Of course its going to scare her. I just hope all this blows over, so you two can finally be happy together. You both deserve that happiness; she feels like she doesn't deserve it, and that's why she's threatened it will be ripped away from her." Edward's hand folded into my free one. His thumb drew circles on the back of my hand.

Jacob shook his head in disagreement. "She deserves everything. She deserves the world. If I could get my paws on those filthy leeches, no offence, then I would tear them to shreds and set this world on fire." His words made venom pool in my mouth. Not because of his insult towards my kind, but because of the upset it caused my family. "We both would Jacob." I almost hissed. Edward rubbed my hand harder. "We need a plan." Jacob announced. Both Edward and I nodded. It was silent for awhile as we all thought. "If it heads towards a fight, Jacob, we need to get her out of here." Edward mused. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. Renesmee couldn't be hurt. I wouldn't allow it. "I'll take her. Neither of us can concentrate without the other. We'll say for the talking part, if it ends up in a fight, we'll go to Hawaii and stay with my sister. We'll come back the following week." It was settled then. Renesmee's worries and fears wouldn't come true. She had an escape plan.

* * *

**I'm backkkk! Sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've been recovering from an excellent week at a music festival.**

**Not the most upbeat of chapters I know, but I have plans. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) 3  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Dreams

_Jacob_

My precious Nessie stirred in my arms. She flipped and turned all night. I couldn't forget the pain in her eyes earlier in the day. I wanted to wake her, so that her fears were not plaguing her sleep. I moved her hand so that it was laced in mine. I began to see the dreams she was having. I'd not done this since she was a child. I watched as Aro's red, greedy eyes stalked towards her. His papery skin was exactly the way I'd remembered it. It upset me that Renesmee could still remember, too. Aro was backing Nessie into a wall now. It was the same colour brick as the house. She began to scream, not just in her dream either. I stroked her hair, and she curled into my side. Her screams were stifled against the bare skin of my chest. I continued to watch as Aro lunged for her. She couldn't decide how to beat him. Her arms covered her head instinctually as his lips pulled over his teeth in a menacing growl. I began to shake violently. Just as he lunged for her again, I recognised my self in wolf form. I jumped for the filthy leech and tore the head from his body. Renesmee jolted upright in her sleep, waking up.

She searched the dark until our eyes met. Nessie's arms engulfed me. I felt her tears drip down my skin, like small waterfalls. She wedged her head in the space between my neck and shoulder bone. "Nessie, calm down, honey. I'm here. I'm here." I repeated as my hands combed her beautiful curls. She tightened her grip on me, pulling me closer. "Jake… I… I love you, you know that right?" She sobbed. I lifted her head up and placed a kiss on her lips gently. "Of course I know. I love you too, hon." She wiped the tears away with the back of her left hand, catching the ring in her hair. She stopped crying to laugh slightly. I helped her untangle her ring and kissed it. "Reckon we'll ever get married?" Her face was sombre. Did she really think she'd never make it to her own wedding? "Hell yes. I'll kill every leech on this planet - apart from our family, if it meant that we'd get married, Nessie. Don't be scared, nothing will happen to you." It was the first time I'd verbally called the Cullens my _family, _but that's what they were to me in all honesty. Her lips caressed mine for a split second. "I have a worry." She admitted. I waited for her to continue. It looked like she was trying to decide how to word something. "What if I'm in trouble, and you get hurt trying to save me?"

I didn't know the answer. We both knew full well that if she was in trouble, I'd get involved. I'd send the bloodsuckers straight to hell to protect her. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked away, trying not to give me too many unwanted answers. "You clearly underestimate my fighting skills. I'm the alpha, you know and -" She pushed her right index finger over my lips. "Enough of the comic crap, Jacob. I'm being serious. You need to keep yourself safe, more than me." My eyes widened in protest. I was about to speak again, or rather mumble against her finger, when she cut me off for the second time. "Jacob, this isn't up for debate. Look after yourself. It worries me more that you'll get hurt." I wanted to ease her pain, and tell her of the plan her parents and myself had decided upon. But I couldn't. If things got overly out of hand, and Aro touched her, he would know everything. Every though. Every touch. Every kiss. Her every thought would be known. I couldn't allow that. Just like I couldn't agree to her request. She was my main priority now. "Nope, sorry hon. Not going to happen. I love you to much." Her eyebrows mashed in the middle, just like Bella's used to. I pushed them with my index finger and she giggled. "No frowning either. Nothing bad is going to happen Renesmee. I promise you. Tanya and the rest of the Denali's are flying in tomorrow, as well. We're going to be fine! Now, stop worrying and kiss me." I ordered with a playful smile.

Her lips crushed mine with an unexpected force. I wasn't complaining, but I bet Edward was. She shoved me back down onto the bed, with her hands winding in my hair. I rested my hands on her lower back, and waited for her to stop attacking me so seductively. She pulled back to see my face. I was barely composed. "What's the matter?" She asked, I sensed that she felt a little rejected. I smiled and kissed her tenderly. "When I said kiss me, I didn't mean 'kiss me like the world's going to end in approximately 37 seconds'. But I'm not complaining that much. I just pity your mom and dad. Especially your dad." She pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. "Oops. I forgot they were still in the house." I let the back of my hand trail across her warming cheek.

"Thanks Jacob!" Edward called, just audible. I laughed once. Nessie blushed further. I pulled her down so she was laid across my chest. Her hand made swirling patterns on my skin. I kissed her forehead. "You sleep, hon. When we wake up, Tanya and everyone will be here." She nodded lethargically and kissed my chest. She fell to sleep before I did. I stayed awake long enough to make sure that her dreams were more pleasant. They went back to being filled with the colour pink and butterflies. I stared at my perfect princess and then closed my eyes. When I was taken over by sleep I dreamt of my father. I'd not seen Billy in awhile. He was doing well. The Cullens paid for him to visit my sister, Rebecca and my nephews in Hawaii every two months. In my dream we were just hanging out at the red house, as we did before I first phased. He was telling me some stories of when I was little. "You climbed everything, Jacob. You know that scar on your knee? Its from when you were two years old and you jumped off the kitchen table. Your mother was so scared. When you have children you'll realise what it's like to be parent. You put us through hell, but we wouldn't have had you any other way."

Why was I even dreaming this? I opened my eyes to daylight. Nessie's eyes were embedding themselves into my soul. She smiled and kissed me, jumping out of bed she through a shirt at me. "Tanya's here." She smiled and flitted out of the room so I could get dressed. I didn't understand why I'd dreamt about my father like that. As I pulled on my jeans I found the scar on my knee. It wasn't very noticeable, barely an inch long and a similar shade to my skin tone. I'd forgotten I had a scar there. I finished dressing and walked out of the room. I heard the shower click on and tried not to think of Nessie's body under the water. I concentrated on what I would make for breakfast. As always, a variation of eggs for Ness and some form of bacon and toast for me. I set foot on the top step and was avalanched by the very smells I'd been planning to make myself. I walked down the stairs, and turned into the hallway. I heard Bella and Edward laughing and joking in the kitchen. I lingered near the door, not wanting to impose. "You'd never impose Jacob. Bella decided to make you both breakfast. You had a tough night last night." Edward empathised. I nodded and walked towards Bella. I wrapped my arms around her back in a weird bear hug. "Thanks Bells. Appreciate it." She smiled at me and plated my food up. I took it and sat at the table.

Edward sat across from me as I ate. He seemed to be planning something. His face was pure concentration. "Just tactics and numbers, before Renesmee comes downstairs. I don't want to scare her more, she's at her wits end." He shook his head and continued to jot things down. The sound of Nessie's footsteps on the stairs made him shove his paper into his pocket. He glanced over at Bells sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of bacon. Ness walked into the room and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thank you, Momma." She smiled. She sat beside me, after taking her plate of eggs, and began to tuck in too. "Tanya's over at Carlisle and Esme's." Bella smiled. Subconsciously, Ness started to shovel the food in quicker. Bella rolled her eyes and came to stand behind Edward, draping her arms over him. She kissed his lips and rested her head on his shoulder. I finished my plate of food and stood up. I made my way to the sink and began to clean my plate. I heard Renesmee's chair scrape back. She handed me the plate and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, sweetie." She skipped off up stairs to finish getting ready.

Edward pulled the sheet of paper out again and began making notes. "What statistics? I couldn't ask you before." Bella whispered. Edward waited for a second, probably seeing if Ness had heard. I sided the plate and turned to face them. "How many Volturi members there are, against us. Alice sees them having ten hybrids, some with gifts. Aro is planning on his brothers, and most of the guard attending. So that means they will have around thirty fourmembers. We have then ten of us, the other twenty wolves and Tanya's coven. That means we have thirty five. If Jacob and Renesmee need to leave that gives us a thirty three to thirty four disadvantage, but we should be okay, since we have your shield and gifts of our own." Bella and I both nodded thoughtfully. Edward's eyes met Bella's for a second. He nodded and she smiled. I hated how she could turn that on and off, it would be nice if I could select the thoughts Edward heard. "I wish you could too." He mock gagged. Renesmee's footfalls got louder as she entered the kitchen. "I'm ready to go see Tanya now." She smiled. I glided over to her and grabbed her hand. "Lets go." I smiled, trying to be optimistic. I hoped our plans would work.

* * *

**I don't have much to say (for once :P)**

**Review please? Make me happy?  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Denali's

_Edward_

Renesmee's hand laced with Jacob's as we walked, at a slow human pace to see our cousins. I would my arm around Bella's waist she smiled at me in appreciation. Our daughter and her soon-to-be husband were just a little in front of us. Both their thoughts were calculating and worried. The trees paled into insignificance when my wife's thoughts invaded my own. Stop worrying, Edward. I know its all going to be fine. I scoffed. She knew me well. "It better be. If Aro takes the opportunity of a great life away from Renesmee, then the God I've believed in for the entirety of my existence has let me down. There is no greater good in this world than our little girl." Jacob's thoughts were in agreement with my own. I didn't like the fact that she was barely the age of a child, but things were different. Her age wasn't the main issue, she was an adult now and I had to accept that. Jacob was a wonderful partner for her, that was acceptable. I agree, Edward. Of course I agree. She's our daughter. But you worrying is not going to help her. She knows we are going to love and protect her as much as we physically can. My Bella rested her head against my shoulder as we walked. Tanya's scent was becoming stronger now. "You're right. As always." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Carlisle and Esme's home wasn't far at all now. I could hear most of my families thoughts now. The only one not present was Jasper. According to Alice's visions he would be arriving shortly, after patrolling the forest. The reason for why this was necessary wasn't a main topic in anyone's mind. Renesmee and Jacob opened the white door and stepped through into the house. Bella went to follow, but I pulled her back. "No hunting for a few days, please. I'm not sure why yet, just promise me you won't." I whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes. Over protective fool. Her lips met mine for a split second and we followed our daughter and future son-in-law into the house. I can't wait to decorate Nessie's new home… Esme was thinking. I tried not to laugh. The reason for Jasper's patrolling couldn't be serious in which case. Purely precaution, maybe. Tanya was stood in the corner of the room with Carlisle. They were talking about how things had changed since the last time they met. Alice was pacing by the window again. She was repeatedly checking Jasper's future. I decided to tell her that she knew everything was going to be okay. She saw my decision and smiled over at me. She went back to checking the Volturi's decisions. Carmen and Eleazar were sat on the couch speaking of Aro's possible purpose.

Renesmee glided over, Jacob in hand, to stand with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett picked her up in a bear hug and she chuckled. It was impossible to be down when Emmett was around. I was very grateful to that. "Uncle Em, put me down please! You great big bear!" She squeaked. I glanced down at Bella. Her face was pure elegance, and filled with admiration for her daughter. I hope Jasper comes home soon. Esme glided over to us and rested her hand on Bella's shoulder smiling. "Where is he?" I asked glancing over to my mother. She sighed. We don't want to worry Renesmee anymore. Emmett told us how fragile she's been recently, poor dear. Alice saw a vision of Jane boarding a plane to Seattle, completely alone, no Alec. Jasper left without consulting us, or Alice to check what was happening in the forests. She glanced at Bella. "Edward will tell you later, dear." Bella nodded and smiled appreciatively. "He'll be home in half an hour. Alone. According to Alice's last vision." Esme clapped once and smiled. She flitted off to speak to Carlisle and Tanya.

I led Bella to sit beside Carmen and Eleazar. Both their thoughts were very welcoming as we came to sit beside them. "Its so good to see you both." Eleazar greeted. Bella's hand wound in mine. "Its lovely to see you both, as well Eleazar. Its been too long." Bella smiled. My wife still awed me. Carmen shuffled unnecessarily, an old human habit, and rested her eyes on me. Is it worse than you are making out, Edward? I nodded once. She sighed and glanced over to Eleazar again. "We'll stand by you through anything, you know that." She murmured. Bella's hand tightened on mine. She missed nothing now. "We cannot ask you to do anything that you don't want to be involved in. You shouldn't feel like you are obliged to, any of you." I glanced over Eleazar, Kate, Garrett and then finally Tanya. "You are family, Edward. All of you are. I speak for myself here, if any of my family feel otherwise, they won't be judged." Tanya's words hit a chord with Esme. Her heart almost exploded with a sort of sisterly love for Tanya. "Oh Tanya, we've all been through this before. We stand with our family, we fight with our family." Garrett's arm wound around his mate's waist protectively. I couldn't blame him.

A tremble escaped Renesmee's lips. The room fell silent. She stared up at Jacob, her eyes bulging. If we fight, we'll die. I'll die. My family will be gone. J-J-Jake. My Jake. We'll all die. Her thoughts went around in a repetitive circle. Alice's face went blank. I knew what was coming before it happened. In her vision she saw Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob was standing protectively in front of Renesmee, as would be expected. He wasn't in wolf form, however. His body was violently shaking as Renesmee trembled terrified against him. Jane stepped into view. The vision ended. Don't tell her, Edward. It won't help. Alice showed me what would happen if Renesmee found out about the vision. It was a similar, yet much worse, reaction to her fight training. "Renesmee, calm down, sweetheart. We'll look after you!" I promised. She nodded and rested her head on Jacob's chest. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

Everyone's heads flicked to the door as Jasper walked through. He was in no way harmed. Jeez, this room's tense, he thought as he sent a wave of relaxation over us. He took his place beside Alice, and lifted her hand into his. "Jasper, you are not in my good books!" She huffed. Irritated pixie. He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love you too much to have you in even a fraction of danger." He whispered. Esme laughed once. "You men are so over protective. You're not in my good books either, Jasper." She used her best 'motherly' voice. It was very effective. "Sorry, ma." Jasper smiled. The kind usage of 'ma' had put Esme in good mood, quicker than if he had just apologised. "What's going on anyways?" He said turning his attention to Alice. "It doesn't matter honey. Just some shopping crisis. Dolce and Gabbana have stopped their summer line that I was keen on." Alice lied. She was careful not to look in my direction. "Oh, okay." Jasper's voice was confused, but he was definitely not going to question it.

Renesmee seemed to calm to the point of sleep. Jacob led her to the sofa and sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and was asleep in no time. "Sorry, she was just too scared, it was overwhelming. If she didn't sleep now, she would be getting too worked up." Jasper explained. We watched as she slept peacefully for awhile. "What's really going on, Alice?" Bella asked. Alice looked into the future again, she didn't see Renesmee waking up for at least an hour. She explained her vision to everyone. Jacob didn't seem too upset. He was thinking about what he'd do if Jane did come too close to his beloved. "What does this mean?" Carlisle asked after a while of silence. "It means Aro's using her as a distraction, I think." Alice whispered. We all nodded in agreement. Tanya slumped in defeat onto the sofa. "They will never let us all be, will they? What have you ever done wrong? They are just plain wrong. They are nasty things. To even thinking of hurting you makes me sick. They need taking down!" I had never heard Tanya sound so repulsed. "Let's get planning then!" Emmett boomed.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken ages to upload guys! I've just started back at college and I forget there was too 7 o'clocks in one day. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D Review please?  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Rescue

_Aro_

Jane had flown to Seattle three days ago. I wasn't best pleased with her. She could so easily ruin everything. I had seen her thoughts before she had left. All she wanted to do was please me, get back in my favours. She'd decided the best way to do it was investigate what the Cullen's were doing. If she got too close and was found out, it would ruin it all. She would no doubt be killed by the vile creatures. I didn't bother to stop her. It would please her for a short time, I figured. What did it matter if one more member of my guard was killed? Even if Jane did possess one of the greatest talents imaginable. I had my hybrids now. If they survived the battle, they would no doubt have children of their own. Mei and Nero would be the first I surmised. Their children would be apart of my guard too, hopefully with powers greater than little Jane's. My reverie was interrupted by Alec's footsteps. They echoed on the white marble floor, as they neared my quarters. He knocked politely, yet unnecessarily. "Enter, Alec." My voice was bemused. I was curious what question he would ask of his sister today. They were getting more exasperated as time went along. It was clear he did not like being away from her.

He pushed the huge door open and stepped through onto my thick red carpet. The maroon walls reflected onto his pale skin giving him an unearthly glow. "Master, its been three days. Is there no news of my sister?" His tone was worried. It was the most stressed I'd ever heard him. "No, Alec. There is still no news. I have told you that I will let you know as soon as I do." I paced my room again, closing in on the arched window. I peered down onto the humans going about their day-to-day lives, oblivious to the fact that there was a dwelling of vampires right under their noses. Alec stood beside me. I felt his gaze on my face. It made me feel uncomfortable, I kept my eyes on the humans. "How would you feel if Sulpicia left you, and you had no idea where she was, or if she was even okay?" Alec's tone cut through me. My darling Sulpicia had nothing to do with this. "That's different Alec, we're mates. She is my wife. Jane is your sister and nothing more." I knew my words would hurt him. "Nothing more? She's been my companion for the last hundreds of years. She's my best friend. My twin! How dare you say that, master!" I was shocked by his outburst. I turned towards him and glared.

The hate I felt bubbled in me, making venom pool in my mouth. "Have you come for anything else, Alec?" I spat. He recoiled at my words. He shook his head and moved towards the door. "Just think about how I feel right now, Master." His hand grasped the door knob and twisted it. He pulled the door open and stepped through, closing it on the other side. How he was feeling? He wanted me to think about how he was feeling? I almost laughed at the thought. I stood at the window for an infinite amount of time, blocking out the noises around me. Sulpicia's voice almost surprised me, I was that deep in thought. "Aro?" She timidly asked, lingering at the door. I turned to see her, smiling. She was the only one I would genuinely smile for. She smiled back, shyly. "Yes, darling?" My tone was softer towards my wife, than it had been for Alec. She walked towards me, and took my left hand in hers. "I've been thinking. Mostly about Alec. He must be in a great deal of pain, not knowing where his dear sister is." I nodded, unhappy that our conversation had taken a turn towards the snivelling boy. "I was thinking that maybe he could fly to Seattle too. To find her and bring her home, nothing more." She sighed when I didn't respond.

Her long fair hair was tied in a bun on top of her head. I placed my hand around her face in the most loving gesture I could muster, whilst reading her thoughts. "Will that make you happy?" I finally whispered. She smiled and nodded. "You may tell him then. If he makes contact with the Cullens he will be killed though. He needs to be careful. He needs to bring Jane home immediately." Sulpicia kissed the back of my hand and smiled wider. "I will do, dearest." She pulled away from my caress and left the room. I listened as her steps gradually got superhuman. She located Alec in no time at all. I heard his steps of pacing come to a halt as he saw her. _"I heard your conversation with my husband, previously Alec." _Her voice was apologetic. I couldn't understand why it would be. _"It doesn't surprise me. Our hearing is somewhat of a curse at times." _Alec's glumness was evident still. _"I'd say more of a blessing personally. I've asked Aro if it would be okay for you to fly to Seattle to locate your sister. Nothing more. You find her, without making contact with the Cullens and come home. Do you understand?" _It was the first time I'd ever heard Sulpicia have some sort of authority. _"Of course, Sulpicia. Thank you very much. When can I leave?" _Alec's voice was the most determined and animate than it had been for awhile. _"Straight away. Take whatever you need, and stay in contact with us please." _The air around Sulpicia changed. Alec must have ran quickly away.

I decided it would be best to go and see him for myself. I walked out of my room and onto the white marble floor. The white marble hall was quickly behind me as I turned left onto a different corridor. I opened Alec's door. He was frantically throwing his belongings into a brown bag. "Please tell me that you've not changed your mind." He sighed exasperatedly. I shook my head. "I've come to ask a few things of you." He paused what he was doing and turned to face me. "This is nothing more than a rescue mission, do you understand that? Do not make any form of contact with the Cullens, otherwise they will know about the army that is coming for them. Promise me that!" I placed my hand on the skin of his hand. I saw that he only wanted his sister back. All malicious reasoning was far from his mind. "Okay. I believe you. Stay in contact." He nodded and made a point of showing me that he'd packed a cell phone. "I'll call the human on the desk, she can tell you everything." He stated, throwing more things into the brown bag. I nodded and left him to finish preparing.

Sulpicia was in our bedroom waiting for me when I returned. She was sat on the edge of the crimson bed. Her black clothing contrasting hugely. I closed the door behind me and proceeded to stand in front of her. "You did the right thing." She reassured me. I touched her hand, she was telling the truth. "Where are my brothers today?" I asked, changing the subject. She rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. "I don't care where they are, Aro. But Caius will be with Athenodora. Marcus will be mourning no doubt. We never spend time together anymore Aro." She looked at me, cold, in the eyes. I turned my back to her, to face the window. "It's the Cullens fault." I sneered. She stood from the bed and walked to my side. "It's always someone else's fault when it comes to you, Aro. When we first fell in love, we did everything together. Now I'm lucky if I can steal you away from your brothers and your schemes for half an hour." I'd seen in her thoughts that something was bothering her, she was trying to keep what exactly it was from me. I didn't respond for awhile. I didn't even know what to say. "It will all be over soon, the Cullens will be out of our lives forever." I finally spat out. Venom pooling in my mouth at the mention of their names. "Maybe they will. But will that even change anything? You were compassionate at one point, Aro, even if it was with just me. You weren't consumed and filled with hatred for anything and everything. You are now." She turned away from my side and walked out of the door, leaving me to stew in her words.

* * *

**Sorry that it's been awhile again, real life is a little hectic at the moment. I'm hoping to upload one chapter a week. **

**Hope you've enjoyed this. Please review :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Jane

_Bella_

I watched as Edward closed his eyes. The rain splashed on his face reflecting tiny rainbows, that would have been unseen by the human eye. He sighed deeply, making the grass of the meadow sway slightly. I laid beside him, placing my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, almost instinctively. I let my lids close. I felt mentally drained. I concentrated on Edward's even breathing for awhile. Knowing full well that he was doing the same with mine. I didn't move for a large amount of time. I didn't want to. The world outside of just myself and Edward was filled with angst and our daughter's anguish at the thought of her own and her mate's demise. I pushed the thought far from my mind and rolled to see the exquisite beauty of my husband. His eyes were still closed, but I knew he could sense me staring at him. Right on cue his lips twitched and he whispered, "Yes Bella?" I smiled at my own predictability. One of his eyes slowly opened so he could watch my expression. I must have seemed glum to him. I felt quite glum. His arms wrapped around me, and his hands wound in my hair. "Worried again, sweetheart?" I nodded. His lips replaced his hands against my hair. "What are you worried about this time?" I closed my eyes thoughtfully. His lips grazed my cheekbone as I thought. I thought about him, I thought about our daughter, our family, my father, everything that had come to mean something to me. I let my thoughts envelope him. My shield comfortably away from me for this short time.

His lips became urgent against my skin, as I worried about losing him. I opened my eyes and recoiled my shield. "I won't let us be separated Bella. Ever." I knew he wouldn't. His antics in Italy many years ago when I was just human, was enough to evidence that. "I know. That's what worries me." I half smiled. "If you're willing to die for me, as I am you, then Renesmee is willing to die for Jacob. If Jacob is killed, Renesmee will want to die too." I sighed. Edward nodded, kissing my face again. Was this something she'd considered then? Who was I kidding? Of course she had. I had several times with the love of my life. Just before I could speak again, Edward's phone began to ring. He answered it immediately. "Hi Alice. What's the matter?" Alice was panting on the other end. This upset me. Why would Alice, a vampire, be that out of energy? When I heard Alice's voice everything was suddenly clear. "Get home now Edward! PLEASE! Jane and Alec!" She begged. We were both on our feet and sprinting before Alice could finish. I didn't understand.

The greens and the browns blurred around us. I felt truly terrified. Renesmee. Jacob. Alice's vision had changed. I knew it was related to the first one of Jane she'd had. I glanced to my left, Edward was just a foot in front of me. This was the fastest I'd ever ran then. We turned the last corner and neared our house. Just like Edward had described to me, Jane was closing in on Renesmee. He sped up, just as Jacob was closing in on the little witch. Alice and our family were close by too, I could hear their footsteps getting nearer. We stopped next to our daughter, sandwiching her between us. I reached out and took her shaking hand in mine. Edward automatically took a protective stance. Jane was hysterical. I pushed my shield over my loved ones, protecting them from her vile ways. Her voice was the most irate I'd ever heard it. She was almost shaking with fury. "YOU!" She said, jabbing her finger in my face. Edward and Jacob growled simultaneously. Protectively. She ignored their warnings. I was surprised to see Alec grab her wrist, restraining her, as she stepped forward. "My life was perfect before _you_ entered it. And gave life to that little monstrosity!" She spat at Renesmee. Alec pulled her back slightly. "Is that the real reason you came here? I thought you came to appease master," His voice was uncertain and shook a little. Jane turned to face him slowly. His eyes widened. "Revenge? You came here for revenge Jane." He didn't question now.

Jacob took a step forward. He and Edward were now positioned directly in front of us. Renesmee tightened her hand under mine. "It has nothing to do with you!" The venom pooled in her mouth as she stepped forward again. Jacob and Edward pushed her back. "Get away from my wife and daughter!" Edward's voice was no longer the caress it would have been around our titles. "They are the reason that I've lost everything. Aro no longer needs me, he has his abominations. He wouldn't have replaced me if it wasn't for your _daughter._" Jane's eyes wickedly laid on Renesmee. I knew she would have been in pure agony if she wasn't under my shield. "Shut up Jane!" The most violent of hisses erupted from the small boy-like vampire. She shot her head around to see him. "This has nothing to do with you." She turned back to us then. "I guess you'll kill me anyways, after I finish with Bella and that thing. Aro has created a lovely little army of hybrids, targeted at you. They've replaced me. Because of you." I was suddenly aware of the presence of our family. Emmett and Jasper took their place beside Jacob and Edward. Carlisle kissed Esme's hand and joined the men at the front. Alice stood at my right. She grabbed my free and gave it a squeeze. "Jane I recommend you leave with your brother now." Carlisle's words weren't calm. There was a layer of bitterness that I'd never heard there.

Jane grimaced. "Ever the pacifist, hey Carlisle! I will not leave." Jacob growled. The rumble from his chest was contagious. Suddenly, we were all hiss and shrieking at the small child like creature. "Leave." Edward spat. I knew he'd love to tear chunks out of her and watch her burn. No one threatened our daughter. But he had too much compassion for his father's feelings. Carlisle did not want any death. "No. You'd have to kill me first!" The venom pooled in my mouth. Emmett's laugh didn't interrupt my focus. "Is that an open invitation?" He cackled. Jane hissed and fell into a crouched position. "Jane, there is no way you can win this! Please just come with me!" Alec's desperate plea fell on deaf ears. She leapt for Edward first. Her hand scrunched up into a claw, as if to tear his face off. Before she could touch him, he pushed her onto the ground. The dry ground cracked with the force. I pulled Renesmee's face into my collar bone, she didn't need to see this. Emmett and Jasper were quickly on hand to assist their brother.

The metal shriek of Jane's head being twisted off filled the garden. Alec didn't even try to help. He stood their emotional less, as still as a statue. More metal shrieks invaded our ears as Jane was ripped to pieces. Carlisle passed Edward the lighter to burn her. To turn her into nothing more than ash. He turned to Alec then. "What part in this do you have?" Alec backed away slowly with his palms raised. "Aro sent me to bring Jane home. She left on a plane a week ago. I have no part in her plans, I swear." Edward turned from the burning alabaster to face Carlisle. "He's telling the truth." Edward's voice was a monotone. He was hiding something. I knew he was. Alice glanced quickly at him and he nodded once. Everyone else was oblivious to the exchange. Jacob paced back to Renesmee. I let her move her head to see him. She entwined her fingers in his fur and sighed. He licked her face comfortingly.

"Well Alec, if I was you, I'd go home. Tell Aro what happened here and don't return. If what Jane has said is true then I sincerely hope that Aro changes his plans. Cruelty." Alec nodded once and set off running immediately. We stood their silent, just watching the pieces burn, for infinite amount of time. Edward was the one who broke the silence. "He's gone." Alice closed her eyes. She nodded in agreement with Edward. "He's definitely going home. He's really shaken up. He's deciding what to tell Aro." Her eyes opened and immediately rested on Jasper. He was at her side in the same instant. We all looked away to give them as much privacy as possible. Esme walked up to Carlisle and rested her head on his shoulder. "She didn't even put up much of a fight. Whatever Aro is doing to his guard its not healthy for them." Esme worried. Edward turned away from the fire and took his place by my side. "Jane thought that she was worthless, if she couldn't get her revenge she'd be happy to die. Pleasing Aro was the biggest part of her life." I nodded in understanding. She was like an old lapdog that had been replaced by a cuter, cuddlier puppy. No wonder she wanted revenge, she was seething with jealously. "How sad." Esme sighed. Carlisle soothed her with a kiss. Rosalie's head flicked around to find Alice and Edward. It was the first time I'd ever seen her look truly repulsed. "Carlisle, why did you send him back? He's going to tell them that we know." A knowledgeable smile spread across my father-in-law's lips. "He'll know that we're aware of his plans, yes. But he doesn't know _how_ much we know. He doesn't know that Alice can see them. It just means we'll have put the fear of god into him, so-to-speak." All our lips turned into triumphant smiles. Carlisle was totally, one hundred per cent right.

* * *

**Hi Guys! I'm SO sorry about how long this has taken me to write! I suck, I'm sorry. I've had so much college work its unreal.**

**But anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you think? I promise to try and update sooner next time!  
**


End file.
